Requiem for the Restless Souls
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: Ayami-chan from the Doll House Case calls Mai again. But what happens when the case is the start of an entire chain that will reveal Mai's biggest and darkest secret? She's a grim reaper! No way! NaruXMai. (Takes place right before finding Gene.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge: Requiem for a Restless Soul**

**Hello, my name is Crescent! This is my first try at a Ghost Hunt fic, so I hope you'll forgive me for any OOC-ness within the story. :) Other than that, I'm pretty confident of my abilities as a writer, as I have been writing for three years on fanfiction. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine... T^T**

**Summary: Ayami-chan from the Doll House Case calls Mai again. But what happens when the case is the start of an entire chain that will reveal Mai's biggest and darkest secret? She's a reaper?! No way! NaruXMai. **

**Note: Prologue takes place day one of Cursed House Case. :D**

***Chou = Literally means 'city' in Japenese.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

Part-time work at Shibuya Physic Research basically made up all of Mai's free time. After all, school went from 8:30 to 3 o'clock. But that wasn't all. There was a short homeroom after school, and then the classroom chores for whichever unfortunate soul had been assigned to them. The earliest Mai left school was around four in the afternoon... just enough time for her to go shopping for dinner before work.

Needless to say, her friends Michiru and Keiko had been pretty upset that she wouldn't be able to stay afterschool and tell ghost stories anymore. Mai had been slightly dissapointed as well, but when she informed them that she had to go work with one Kazuya Shibuya... Well, let's just say that they were overly happy about sending her off to work.

Right after shopping, Mai went home to her cozy apartment, said "hi" to the landlord and lady, dropped off the grocieries, changed, and went straight to work. On regular office days, she was almost never late (unless she had been assigned classrom chores).

Mai often met Chiaki-senpai on the way to the office, and they walked together. Most of the time, Taka would already be there, running around and finishing her odd jobs. They'd all sit together and catch up, or Mai and Taka would help Chiaki-senpai with her training. Then Mai was subjected to the orders of tea by, yours truly, the narcissist boss of SPR.

That was the scheduale of Taniyama Mai. When cases popped up however, it was flipped upside down, spun around, and deep fried on a pan until it burned and she had no choice but to throw its ashes out the window.

Or sometimes, it didn't take a case to make Mai throw her schedule into the imaginary fireplace of SPR (the trash can inside the kitchen). Sometimes, it just took a surprise. She would sulk, become angry, and then accept whatever was thrown at her, just like Naru had told her when they fell down that manhole in the Yuasa High School Case.

That was exactly what happened the afternoon SPR was supposed to leave for a case at the Yoshimi Household.

Mai sighed as Lin-san handed her the keys to the SPR van. She had just been told to turn the van and airconditioning on. After all, it was hot outside, and the van was in parked in the sun. Not only that, but the van _had _to be black. The poor teenager was always stuck with this job, even when it was the middle of winter...

What caught her interest this time though, was the fact that for the fist time, Mai had been handed _Naru's_ keys. Due to a little incident the last time Mai had played with Lin's keys (practicing PK-MT after the Yuasa High School Case 'cause she thought it was cool... not that it worked), the key to the van had snapped. Needless to say, Lin was getting it fixed before he could trust her with it again.

As Mai walked out of the office and into the blistering heat of Shibuya-Chou, she inspected the keys with curiosity. There was a golden key, which Mai assumed belonged to Naru's house, a silver one identical to the one she had for the office, a smaller one which was probably for the mailbox outside the office door, and the van key. As Mai shuffled the keys around, she came to a keychain.

"Wow! I didn't expect something like _this_!" Mai exclaimed as she gazed down at the small silver keychain in the palm of her hand. She hadn't expected _Naru_ to have a _keychain_.

_"Why would I need something so unnessescary? Have you lost _even more _brain cells since yesterday Mai?" _

Mai sweat-dropped as she imagined the narcissist in question shooting her down like so.

The teenager shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts clouding her mind as she rounded the corner and came to the parking lot. Instead, she turned her attention to the keychain once more.

It was a delicate and feminine keychain, which had put Mai off _even more_, but she figured that it must've been a gift from someone he couldn't turn down. Maybe Madoka? _Well, with something like _this _it'd have to be. _Mai thought. It was a heavy silver rose hanging off a chain in full bloom, void of any color. She turned it around to see the same thing, but her thumb caught in an area slightly more wore down than the rest.

Confused, Mai rubbed at the area a bit before the two roses suddenly split apart. "OH MY GOD! I BROKE THE KEYCHAIN! NARU'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mai panicked when she dropped the small item. By this time, she was standing in the parking lot next to the black van.

Mai hurriedly picked the keychain off the ground where she dropped it in surprise. When going to put it back together, the teenager froze.

It wasn't broken... it was _made _to split in half.

Mai swallowed thickly as her eyes scanned over a picture embedded into the rose. Two adults stood side by side, smiling at the camera with the background of a library behind them.

Maybe it was the way the woman's blue eyes showed the same intelligence Naru carried (though hidden under a mask of mischievousness). Or maybe it was the dark hair the male in the picture had... but Mai felt a tug in her gut.

_These are Naru's parents..._

Her gut told her so.

Mai scanned the rim of the picture, where small letters were carefully craved into the silver.

_Luella & Martin_

It took Mai awhile before she realized it was English. Perhaps those were the names of the two adults?

Mai's eyes widened as she flipped the keychain over to see the other side. There was _another _picture... This time, two identical boys were sitting side by side in some grass outside. Something inside Mai shattered when she realized _who_ exactly was in the picture.

_Noll & Gene_

The rim said. Mai bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. Why hadn't Naru said anything about this?! The two boys were about thirteen years of age. It took Mai a minute to discover which of the twins was Naru. One of them was smiling brightly, while the other's face was stoic. Something inside her clicked when she saw the face of the smiling child.

Noticing that she hasn't completed her task yet, Mai quickly went into the van and shoved the keys inside with shaky fingers. Immediately she started the engine and turned on the air conditioning.

_Why...?_

_How could Naru do this to everyone?_

_If his name is Noll/Gene, then where did Kazuya Shibuya come from?_

_And who exactly is Gene/Noll?_

Mai swallowed thickly before she unlocked the car and left. As she climbed the stairs to the office, Mai resolved to keep the entire incident to herself.

Naru had opened the door for her when she came to the office, and Mai couldn't help but show all of the pain she had just discovered on her face. Needless to say, Naru had been surprised.

"Your keys are so adorable." Mai croaked as she passed him and took cover in the office.

Naru was left standing in shock at the door.

Never before had Mai had to keep a secret as heavy as her own. Who the hell was she to judge? She was a grim reaper walking on Earth for crying out loud! And not only that, but she was the _shame_ of the Shinigamis. She had lost her scythe at some lake after battling a particularly difficult soul, was unconscious for three days, and now can't remember _where_ the damn lake is in the first place! Due to this, Mai found herself immediately forgiving Naru for keeping whatever secret he was keeping.

She only hoped he could do to the same for her.

* * *

Much later, the rest of SPR had gathered in the office, and were just about to leave for the Yoshimi household. Mai smiled at everyone the same way as always, locking up her discovery in the depths of her mind.

Needless to say, when she had to ride with Naru and Lin for about four hours, Mai had no comment.

She stared out of the window in deep thought the entire ride, not noticing Naru's looks from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the prologue! The next chapter will be up very soon, so I hope you will enjoy it! R&R**

**~Crescent T.**


	2. ChOne When the Little Girl Calls

_Requiem for the Restless Souls_

* * *

**Note: Even though SPR has completed the Cursed House case here, I have decided that they haven't found Gene yet (But Mai found out that the 'Naru' in her dreams isn't really Naru, but someone else. She doesn't know who **_**yet)**_**. The reason is to help with my plot line. If you're confused, think of it like this; Cursed House Case completed. Everyone goes home. One last case by Ayami-chan before everyone goes back to their normal lives. If we were to separate the events of the Cursed House case and Gene's body being found over the span of a month, then my story would take place during that time. Get it? . So confusing...**

**Note2: Taka and Chiaki-senpai both came from Yuasa high school to assist SPR for work (in the light novel series). Taka was good at running the errrands like Yasu did, so Naru hired her. She's the girl who called Bou-san "Norio" during the case. Chiaki is Chiaki Kasai, or the cause of the Kasai Panic in that school. In order to train her PK-MT and shake off her depression, Naru hired her in SPR to help with paperwork. Both Chiaki-senpai and Taka always remain in the office whenever the team has a case. They are supporting characters to Mai in this fic. :D**

***Oneesan = Literally means elder/older sister. When attached to the end of a name, it is a sign of respect. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****When the Little Girl Calls**

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Sixteen-year-old junior year high schooler Taniyama Mai strolled into the office that day. Right. On. Time. Before her boss could even speak, she went straight for the kitchenette and brewed his favorite afternoon tea. Needless to say, she basked in the glory of seeing Naru's slightly surprised face at her actions. In the blink of an eye however, it was wiped away and he drank it. Mai stepped out of the office, not bothering to wait for a comment (she had gotten used to his demeaning lack of manners by now), and left her boss to do his paperwork.

The sheer amount of paperwork it took to run the company of SPR was amazing. Let alone the ones that Naru and Lin _both_ did to keep the funds coming in and the connections... well, connected. Mai had her own little amount of paperwork to do too, and it usually involved filing away any and all information on the latest case SPR had worked on.

Which was the Cursed House Case completed not too long ago.

After filing away her work, Mai would clean the little things in the main room. Wipe down the table and windows (then open them for fresh air), dust the bookshelves, fluff the coushins... ectera ectera. Then she made tea for herself and relaxed.

It was during this time that Mai was the most unguarded against any noises, especially since the office was usually very quiet (unless the gang came over for a "tea party"). So when the phone on her desk rang, Mai literally jumped out of her chair and dumped her tea that had been sitting in her lap.

"Oh no!" She hissed, seeing the tea begin to stain the small rug under the table. The girl hesitated to find a rag, since the phone hadn't been answered yet, and she figured that both Lin and Naru were too busy to; so she did it instead. "Hello, this is Shibuya Physic Research! How can I help you this evening?" she chirped.

"M-mai-oneesan?!" a small voice called, seeming to shake in fright or panic.

Mai blinked and it took several moments before she remembered who the small voice belonged to. "A-A-Ayami-chan?" She stuttered in surprise. She hadn't heard from the adorable girl since the Doll House Case.

"Oh Mai-oneesan!" the girl cried in relief. "I r-really need y-your help!" The small girl hiccuped over the phone. The poor child was probably in tears. "Me, Auntie, and Mommy are in California, America because of Mommy's work. And we're staying in a hotel called... uh... Queen Mary Hotel. B-but there's something really w-weird happening!" She exclaimed, terror shaking her voice.

"Okay. Okay, Ayami-chan." Mai stared into space for a moment. "Calm down sweetie, and tell me what happened. I promise I'll do everything I can to help." She vowed, determination blazing like a fire deep within her chocolate brown eyes.

Mai could hear the little girl taking in two deep breaths before speaking again. She wondered if Noriko (the auntie) or Kanna (the step-mom) had taught her... "So we got a really nice room with other rooms too." She began, voice slightly less frightened than before.

"Okay..." Mai prompted. So the family had been able to find a suite...

"But the people who run the place told us that other visitors said it was haunted!"

"A rumor?" Mai asked, seeming to look into the phone at her ear.

"Y-yeah... that's what Mommy called it. But when she heard the story, she told the people it was just a r-rumor," She stumbled over the word uncertainly. "And stared laughing." the small girl finished.

"I see. So what exactly is wrong sweetie? Is something happening in the room you're in?" Mai asked.

"Y-yeah Mai-oneesan!" The girl exclaimed, voice turning into panic again. "Both Mommy and Auntie got hurt because of the ghost! A-and the worst part is..." She trailed off, her voice cracking.

Mai swallowed thickly, wondering what had gotten the child so worked up. "What is it Ayami-chan?" She asked soothingly, but her tone remaind firm.

"...Mommy... really... sleeping... hospi-... Auntie... crying..." The girl's voice cut off over the phone, static filling in the empty spaces like a candy wrapper was being rubbed over the reciever. Mai listend as carefully as she could, hanging onto every word before it continued.

A raspy voice suddenly came out the other side, sounding like snakes hissing and a person who had a horrible cold. Mai's finger instantely pounded on the 'record' button. "S.O.S. ...C.Q.D. ...S.O.S... Somebody help us!" A muffled but horrified scream suddenly resounded in Mai's ear, forcing the girl to drop the phone in shock.

"Ayami-chan?!" Mai desperately called into the phone, all signs showing alarm. Her body tensed as she hung onto the phone handle as though it were a life line. "Ayami-chan?! Answer me!"

And suddenly, the line went dead.

When Mai came over the shock of what happened over the phone, the dial tone was still ringing in her ears. Naru was beside her, gently shaking her shoulder to get her out of her daze.

Mai's sharp intake of breath was high in tone and full of alarm, causing Naru to instantly tighten his grip on her shoulder. "Mai. What's wrong? Who were you talking to?" He demanded, an unwavering gaze full of concern penetrating her own devestated ones.

"Ayami-chan..." She breathed, looking at Naru. "From the Doll House Case." The teenager reminded her boss. "I told her she could call me if she needed anything, and when she was describing her problem, _this_ popped up instead." Mai shakily pressed the 'record' button again, allowing her phone call to be replayed.

_"S.O.S. ...C.Q.D. ...S.O.S... Somebody help us!"_ The scarred voices whispered, tone quivering with despair. The scream suddenly popped up once more, and Mai winced.

_"Ayami-chan?!" _Mai heard her own voice demand. _"Ayami-chan?! Answer me!" _

And the recording finished.

"Mai..." Naru turned to the girl beside him. "Explain everything from the beginning." He said calmly.

The panicked teenager nodded and quickly relayed her conversation with the small girl on the phone. And then she described the strange interference within the call and the words she picked out.

"I think they've been hurt badly enough to have been admitted to the hospital..." Mai finished, worry lacing her tone.

"I think so too." Naru answered, appearing to sink deep into thought. Within a few moments, the boss lifted his head. "I think we might have a case." He nodded.

Mai turned her nose up. "Of course we do. After all, I did promise that she could call me whenever she needed me." The teenager let a small smirk of triumph dance across her lips.

"Don't misunderstand Mai," Naru sent her a smug smirk as he turned to put on his trench coat. "I am merely going to find more details on this case before deciding to take it." Mai's face contorted into confusion. "What? Did you really think that I would take the case for the girl or you?" He stepped into his coat and knocked on Lin's door before disappearing into the silent man's office.

"Huh?" Mai asked stupidly when the information processed. "_Why you_-!"

* * *

The ghost hunting high schooler rummaged around in the kitchen for a rag to clean the tea spill (before Naru could notice... hehehe...), just in time for the other two occupants of the office to appear.

When Naru opened his mouth to speak, Mai cut him off. "I won't go with you until you decide that we accept the case." She said with finality. "I'll call Yasu and we can do some research from here." Her unwavering gaze of determination met Naru's cool ones, leaving him to sigh and give in.

"That's fine. I'm sure you couldn't help much with your brains anyway." The cold-hearted boss smirked at her as he walked passed the kitchen entrance.

Mai didn't say anything in reply. It was the truth in the first place... even though it pissed her off that Naru would say it to her face. The girl bit back her reply and allowed Naru to leave with no comment.

Half an hour later, the doorbell to SPR's office suddenly rang. Mai didn't even get a chance to open the door before the guest merely strolled in. "Hey Mai! I'm sorry I'm a bit late... it took a while to convince a few girls to finish my paperwork for me." A male's voice resounded through the office cheerfully before the owner appeared. "I now owe four girls a date each. I better be getting a reward for my assistance Mai." Yasu's eyes twinkled with laughter as he hung his coat and plopped down on the couch.

"Sure, sure." Mai waved a dismissive hand as she grinned at her best friend. "We can see a movie or something together." she decided.

"Can it be at your place?" Yasu suddenly shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "I _did _notice how you've never invited _anyone _to your apartment yet." Yasu winked. "What? Are you hiding a dead body or something?" He teased, lips twitched up in amusement, but his eyes were serious.

Mai hadn't believed that anyone had noticed _that_ small detail... She's known all of SPR for a little over a year now, but she's never invited anyone into her own home. Mai, of course, had been to at least Ayako's and Bou-san's houses (needless to say that she'd been praying that they wouldn't ask about her home the entire time) but no one else's.

The girl bit her lip for a while before smiling. "Okay... if you really want to. But I choose the movies." An evil glint shined in Mai's eyes as she thought of a few movies she knew would torture Yasu.

Barbie movies.

She could just get them at the library.

Yasu grinned at her with triumph, oblivious to the things Mai had planned for him. "Great!" He chirped. "So what are we investigating here today boss?" Mai sweat dropped at the nickname.

The brunnette set a cup of coffee down in front of the college student and he accepted it; happily taking a sip. "A hotel called the Queen Mary in California, America." Mai cheerfully answered.

Suddenly, Yasu spewed out all of the coffee he was attempting to swallow, eyes wide with shock. Mai jumped back in surpirse as the college student began hacking at the incident. Quickly, the highschooler of the two rubbed the other's back in an attempt to soothe the coughing fit.

"What the hell Yasu?!" Mai demanded, angry at the fact that she had to clean up yet _another _spill before it stained the rug.

When Yasuhara calmed down enough to speak, he whipped out his phone and punched in a number with shaky fingers. "Hello?" Yasu's voice quivered with excitement. "Yes, it's Yasu Big Boss."

_So he's talking to Naru... _Mai thought, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Listen closely Big Boss." The bespeckled male spoke. "You absolutely, positively, _must_ take this case."

'Speaker phone please!' Mai mouthed to her friend sitting on the couch before her.

"-should I Yasuhara?" Came Naru's voice when Yasu nodded and set the phone on speaker.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Yasu gasped, surpirse and disbelief heavy in his tone. "You don't know about the Queen Mary, and you're a paranormal investigator?"

_Oh no... _Mai sweat-dropped. _That's a blow to his self-pride..._

"..." Mai made a gesture with her hands, and had a solemn face. 'RIP Yasu. I'll go to your funeral.'

Yasu sweat-dropped as a crooked smile made its way across his face.

"I recognize the name." Naru said in a last attempt to save his pride. "But by all means Yasu, do refresh my memory since you believe I am 'kidding.'" His cool voice resounded in the room; almost as frosty as snow.

Mai shook her head slowly at the college student before her. She could see the headlines now; _"College Student Found Dead! Police Deem Case as Unsolvable!" _

"Don't haunt the office if Naru kills you." Mai muttered at him quietly.

Yasu flinched violently before blanching considerably. When his face drained of all color, Naru spoke again. "Yasuhara?"

"Y-y-y-yes boss!" Yasu suddenly jumped back into the real world again.

"You don't have to yell Yasuhara. I can hear you just fine." Their ever stoic director pointed out graciously.

"O-oh." Yasu said stupidly.

Mai couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. "Oh god! Your face!" Mai choked on the words, stumbling over them as the laughter kept pushing passed her lips. She clutched her stomach as she fell into a chair.

Yasu, on the other hand glared. "You shouldn't put people on speaker without asking their permission first Yasuhara. I thought you knew better than that." Naru pointed out after a moment of silence.

To repent for her laughter, Mai helped the poor soul out. 'Says the one who can't say 'thank you' when delivered tea.' She mouthed to him.

Yasu sent her a grateful look before repeating her words. "That's different." Naru replied cooly.

"How so?!" Mai demanded.

"I pay you to make me tea Mai. I shouldn't have to say 'thank you' for doing your job." Mai could see him smirking with triumph at the phone.

Mai's face went red before she opened her mouth, but Yasu stopped her. "Okay! Time out, you two. Don't go having a lover's quarrel over my phone."

"We aren't lovers!" Mai screeched, face pink with embarrasment and then she went on to rant about Naru being a "stupid, narcissist." Naru on the other hand, was silent.

"Yasuhara." With that one word, their boss had been able to stop all noise in the office. "Tell me more about the Queen Mary hotel." he demanded.

After a brief moment of silence, everyone shifted into business mode. "I investigated it for fun after hearing from a friend who saw some ghost hunters do an investigation on TV." Yasu began.

"Were they successful?" Mai questioned.

"Would we be talking about it now as a possible case if that were true?" Naru answered, voice clearly saying, 'Idiot. How many brain cells have you lost today?'

Mai was silent and beckoned Yasu to continue before she could explode. No need to go all volcano-Mai with Yasu in the vicinity. "Anyway, the Queen Mary's real name is the RMS Queen Mary." Yasu started again. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked.

"RMS... Royal Mail Ship?" Naru asked, shuffling through all of the abbreivations for the letters.

"Exactly." Yasu said darkly. "The Queen Mary is a ship located in California. It's open to the public... mostly tourists. And the rumors of the hauntings fully support the income. Hell, they even have an event called 'Dining with the Spirits' in which you eat, and participate in a ghost hunting activity led by a professional paranormal investigator." Yasu's tone was laced with disblief at the stupidity of the event planners. "And get this! You have to be at least sixteen to participate!"

"So they happen to have some decency." Naru's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"If you ask me, that's extremely dangerous. What if something like Urado was on that ship?" Mai pointed out.

"I know. And there's more." Yasu's face was contorted into uncharacteristic seriousness. "In the year 1942, The Queen Mary recieved damage to the hull due to a collision with another ship. Today, it's considered one of the most haunted areas on the entire ship. Appearently, someone died in the accident."

"Oh god..." Mai muttered.

"There are still children playing in the nursery." Yasu added. "Guests complain that they can hear their voices. They also haunt the pool area. But one of the most frequent sightings is of a ghost nicknamed, 'lady in white.'"

Mai bit back a gasp as a chill settled in her stomach and crawled up her spine. Where had she heard that nickname before?

"The most famous one though, would have to be the sailor who died in the engine room." Yasu continued. "And due to many of the hauntings, many parts of the ship are closed off to the public."

"What?" Mai muttered to herself. "And they _still_ let people go inside?!"

Yasu's tone was heavy when he spoke. "There's still more."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No... There was a cook who was burned alive aboard the ship. Apparently, no one liked his meals."

"What the hell?! Couldn't they have just fired him?!"

"They were in the middle of the sea... and times were strict back then." Yasu replied absentmindedly. "In all, 49 deaths have occured _in _the Queen Mary itself, but..."

"B-but?!" Mai squeaked.

"During World War II, the Queen Mary was used by the military for a while. During that time, she zig zagged into her companion ship, colliding with it. She split in half, forcing 300 survivors of the crash _itself _to be dumped into the water. They were either eaten by sharks or drowned. And if none of those happened, then the people froze to death. After all, the Queen Mary _did_ sail the Atlantic Ocean."

_Oh my dear god._ "N-n-naru! The ph-phone call!" Mai twitched violently as the realization and fear flooded her system.

There was a heavy silence before Naru spoke again. "Call the others. We have a case."

"You're so lucky that paranormal investigators are welcome aboard..." Yasu said. "However, whether or not the place will keep the guests out for the duration of the investigation is... iffy."

"That's fine. We'll try to get into the places where the public is barred off." Naru replied before cutting off the line.

Silence once again ensued. "Well!" Yasu suddenly said. "We're going to America!"

Mai didn't know if she was happy about that or not...

* * *

T**hank you for your attention, my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please do leave me a review!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chance of SPR getting together again; 75%**

**Chance of fluffiness: 40%**

**Chance of craziness: 100%**

**Chance of Masako being a bitch? Oh, just 200% ...Not really a lot...**

**Haha, I totally ripped that off another author... forgive me! I've always wanted to try it myself...**

**I haven't mentioned anything about Mai being a reaper yet, but I promise that we'll get to that. :D**

* * *

**Credit: www. Wikipedia. com, www. queenmary. com, www. yourghoststories. com **

**All facts presented in these cases are true. Each fact coming from trusted resources. Wikipedia is only used for history of ship (colisions, owners, company burnouts, ect.) and not for information of the hauntings. Thank you.**

* * *

**~Crescent T.**


	3. ChTwo Touchdown! Location: California!

**RRS.2**

**Hiya everyone! Lookie here, I'm back already! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. In one night, I got six, and I just felt so pumped up to write more! :D I'm not leaving this story hanging guys, so no worries. But updates may take a few days 'cause I'm already juggling three other stories. X( Bad me. That and the fact that I'm moving in ten days...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat myself after this. I claim nothing within this fanfiction but the plot line and my OC. All rightful credit goes to Fuyumi Ono and the mangaka. Thanks! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Touch Down! Location: California!**

* * *

**Three days later (Normal POV)**

* * *

Mai was shaken awake non too gently. All because of a certain narcissist boss who had unfortunately (or fortunately) been sitting next to her on the plane.

"Mai. Wake up." His tenor toned voice commanded.

"Hn..." Mai waved a hand in the direction of the voice. "Stop it... Five more minutes..."

Naru's brow twitched in anger. "Mai, we don't have five minutes." And now the people sitting around them on the small plane were staring. And snickering.

"Aww, look at that couple!" A girl whispered to her friend, giggling all the while.

"You're right! They're so cute." Her friend answered.

Naru resisted the urge to glare at the girls across the aisle. He settled for the tops of their blue cushioned seats instead.

"Mai, we don't have time for this." He warned, shaking the brunette's shoulder once more.

"Death curse on you..." The petite girl mumbled as she shifted in her seat.

Naru deadpanned. "Ms. Matsuzaki, do you know a way to wake her?" The woman was directly behind his seat, sunglasses covering her eyes and ear buds blasting music into her ears.

Perfectly manicured nails pointed to Mai's ear. "Blow." Was the answer.

Naru looked at the woman as though she belonged within a loony bin. "Ms. Matsuzaki, you can't be serious."

The priestess in question let her lips twitch up in amusement. She shook her head gently, allowing her fiery red hair to sway with the movement. "I am. She gets scared and jumps awake. Or is the great Kazuya Shibuya too shy to do so?" She mocked, lips curling up into a confident and challenging smirk.

Ayako certainly knew what she was doing. The self-proclaimed Shinto priestess knew exactly what would provoke Naru; and that's what made them work. The woman quickly took her vibrant red cell phone out, ready to capture the precious moment on camera. Of course, it can work as future blackmail material, or it can become one of the first moments on their wedding slideshow.

Just as Naru bent towards Mai, Ayako went forward in her seat, searching for the perfect angle to capture the moment. She located it the moment Naru began to blow gently into the girl's small ears. The elder woman snickered before capturing the moment, and held it up to the audience who had been watching closely.

Several people gave her the thumbs up sign and snickered. Others giggled so hard, they had to smother their laughter with a hand.

Suddenly, Mai cringed with the blowing in her ear. Her arms went to her chest as she bent down, appearing to wrap herself in a ball for protection.

Naru leaned away, satisfied with the fact that his assistant was now awake enough to coax to full awareness. "Mai. Wake up. The plane is landing." he informed.

Mai opened her bleary eyes, coming up only half-lidded. She seemed to be in a daze. Slowly, her neck craned up to see who had blown in her ear. For a long moment, she and Naru were merely staring at each other, before the penny dropped.

"Eeeeeeepppp!" Mai squealed, clapping a hand over the abused ear and flushing a deep scarlet. "Naru~!" She whined. "Who taught you that?!" She demanded.

A giggle from behind them informed Mai of Ayako's presence. "It was too funny Mai. Really! I couldn't resist." She held up a hand in a form of surrender.

Mai smirked evilly. "Expect full payment for your services, Ms. Matsuzaki." She chuckled darkly before sitting back down in her blue chair.

For the first time, Mai was able to fully take in the appearance of the plane. She had been too tired to do so when she first climbed on. The ceilings were a washed out white, making them quite boring to look at. Perhaps it was to lull the guests riding into a sleepy state of mind? Mai didn't know... but they reminded her greatly of the walls in her apartment.

Though... hers were much more chipped.

Directly above her seat were two buttons. Naru told her that they were for calling the attendants. The space in the middle of the buttons had two symbols. One for seat belts, and the other for smoking. Craning her neck upwards a little more, Mai could spot the handle that was used to reveal the emergency air masks.

Turning her gaze to lower elevations, Mai could look over the heads of the airplane seats and see the navy blue curtains separating the classes. She guessed that in between those were the plane attendant stations. To the left was the small bathroom, which she had only visited once. It had a small sink on the right of the room, and a toilet in the middle. There was that miniature trashcan on the wall too.

To the right of the curtain was the exit of the plane. There wasn't anything too interesting about that.

Taking her gaze even lower led her to see the rows upon rows of blue seats. Third class had barf green ones, and first had slate colored chairs. Everyone in SPR took second class in order to save money. After all, it had cost a fortune to send the equipment ahead of them two days ago. Lin had the honor of completing the job.

The arm rests were black, having holes in them to hold cups/cans. On the backs of each seat were grey boards that could be pulled down. Naru had explained that they were used to set food upon, and then eat off of. Mai had mentally applauded the creator of such a handy thing.

On Mai's left was a oval shaped window, with a piece of plastic in front that could be pulled down to keep the sun from glaring at her. She thought that was cute in a way. Next to her was Naru, who had been flipping through his black notebook the entire ride, and then Lin, who had done absolutely nothing.

It was a cute little plane, and was absolutely fascinating to someone like her who had never been in one. All in all, Mai had extremely enjoyed the experience, but this couldn't beat flying on a scythe.

Mai found it weird that scythes had to be ridden like broomsticks, but using her energy (and the energy of her partner scythe), she could conjure up wings in any shape or color she desired.

The only downside to using a scythe was how cold it could be in the air, or how much energy it spent. Otherwise, it beat a plane any day.

Mai snickered to herself at the thought before a voice came through the speakers.

**"Good afternoon guests! This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly, and at this time, we ask you to please fasten your seat belts. Thank you for choosing Spirit Airlines." **A deep and cheerful voice rumbled through the speakers.

Mai smiled slightly, understanding every word the man had spoken. She was grateful for the fact that she began paying attention in English after meeting Naru.

_Huh... Teachers really do make a difference. _Mai thought, fastening her seat belt.

Naru had watched her out of the corner of his eye, and was slightly impressed that the girl had understood the captain. Then again, she might've just understood the word 'seat belt' and noticed the light come on.

The said boss smirked to himself as the plane began it's gentle descent. There was a sort of melancholy feeling that came from descending. For a short while, you could fly in the sky like a bird. Then you had to drop down to earth once more.

Perhaps Noll was simply keeping his head in the clouds.

Ah, what a lame pun that was.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

Mai strolled off of the plane, being pushed and bumped into by the other guests. Her baggage had been small enough that she could carry it with her, but when she arrived at the baggage check, someone searched through it before handing it back to her.

Mai nodded to the uniformed man in goodbye before finding her place by Naru's side again. Bou-san, who had only just now woken up, noticed the exchange.

"Hey Mai?" He asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She blinked up at him.

"How come you have so little luggage?" Bou-san's brows furrowed in confusion as he gestured to the pink duffle bag on Mai's shoulder.

At this, the brunette smiled. "There's someone here who will end up taking me shopping for new clothes before the trip is over. You'll see." She said mysteriously, smiling slightly.

Monk, thinking she was talking about Ayako, shrugged the topic off.

Mai could sense it. One of her Shinigami friends was stationed in California this year, instead of Japan. A powerful and dark soul was pulsing almost twenty miles away from their current location. Mai put a hand to her chest and breathed in deeply, releasing her soul seal. A soul seal was what kept Shinigami hidden from particularly powerful humans. Or even from enemy Shinigami. Though fighting amongst one's kind was frowned upon.

Lin, who had been walking near her stopped in his tracks, sensing a powerful seal being released. Mai frowned at this, not liking the fact that Lin was one of those powerful humans. But she had to release her soul seal in order to allow her friend to sense her arrival and establish a telepathic link.

Mai turned around and went to stand in front of the Chinese man, face blank. For a long time, the two merely stared at each other before Mai blinked. She suddenly giggled and grinned before making the universal sign for 'quiet.' The Chinese man's eyes widened slightly in surprise before nodding gently.

Mai bowed in response, displaying her gratitude before they continued on their way.

"What was that all about?" Monk asked the brunette when she caught up with them.

Mai smiled widely before speaking. "It's a secret~!"

With that, the brunette was left to her own thoughts. When the group came to the rental car area, they rented a large silver van.

As the shinigami stepped out into the sunlight, she took in a deep breath. "Ah... it feels so nice to finally be breathing fresh air again." Mai found out that air on planes doesn't move. So when an old lady sprayed her perfume... well... let's just say she had to fall asleep to escape it.

Immediately, the gang made their way to the van they rented in the large parking lot. People were gathered around the exit, talking on cell phones as their luggage sat innocently beside them. Others frantically looked around, searching for their rides.

Mai blinked, not used to seeing people acting like so. Suddenly, Masako nudged her upper arm to gain her attention.

"Keep staring like that and you'll get lost, Mai. And who knows how long it would take to find you again." She said in her usual monotone voice. No one knew what was going on behind that kimono sleeve.

Despite being in such hot weather, and in another country, Masako had chosen to keep wearing her kimono. Many people marveled at the elegant artical of clothing as she walked by, finding a spot next to Naru. Mai's brow twitched in anger. Was Masako making fun of her sense of direction or her danger magnet abilities?

Nevertheless, Mai was sure she had just been insulted.

The brunette sent a glare to the back of the girl's head before following her make-shift family to the car. Once locating it, everyone climbed in. There were exactly seven seats, and barely enough room to squeeze in the luggage.

Naru and Lin sat in front, followed by Bou-san and Ayako. In the back was Masako, John, and herself. Mai sat in the middle of the two, giving Masako the area where she could cool herself in that kimono.

She would be the bigger person this round.

**Masako; 110, Mai; 89**

Hopefully, the scoreboard would even out by the time this trip was over.

Bou-san, Ayako, and John had engaged in conversation, leaving Masako and Mai to their own devices. Masako, however, was unwilling to make conversation with the girl beside her.

Mai shrugged this off, leaning back into her seat before closing her eyes. She fell back into the deepest part of her conscious, using her Shinigami abilities to search for her friend.

In the direction they were traveling in... about 18 miles away...

_Mai-chan..._

_Ah... Her friend was already calling her._

_Slowly, Mai found the link that her friend was using. It was as though two strings of energy were attaching to each other. Mai was suddenly standing in a black emptiness similar to the Astral Plane. _

_Her body was glowing in the darkness. Mai slowly opened her eyes, searching for the string or ribbon her friend was sending out to her. All she had to do was grasp it. Mai's head slowly turned, her eyes scanning her surroundings as though she were very tired. _

_There._

_A long green ribbon was floating around in the air, simply dancing around elegantly. Mai marveled at its beauty for a moment before she went to grasp the end of it._

_The moment her hand grasped the ribbon, Mai was sent back to the real world._

Mai's eyes snapped open as she took in a deep breath. Her lungs felt constricted; as though she had been barring sweet air from entering them.

_Mai-chan! _A voice squealed in her head.

Mai's face broke out into a sunny smile. _Minori! Oh... I've missed you so much!_

_Me too, Mai-chan! Wow! Are you really in California? _Minori asked, excitement evident in her voice.

_Yup! My job is taking me over to you. Will you meet me there? _Mai chirped cheerfully.

_Of course! The Queen Mary right? I manipulated a child to call for some paranormal investigator's help... 'cause she said she knew a great one. By any chance... was she talking about your team?_

Mai had to hide a grin from her make-shift family. _How could you manipulate the mind of a defenseless child? I thought you knew to use your powers better like that. _She scolded playfully.

_When I heard your name in her thoughts, I absolutely had to make her call you. _The girl defended.

_I believe you. And yes, it's my team. I hope you have everything settled over on that end? _Mai asked seriously, getting into business mode.

_Yes, of course. _Minori answered just as seriously. _It took a while to get into the owner's and manager's heads because they believe in the paranormal full-heartedly... but nothing is impossible for a Shinigami of our rank._

Mai suppressed a victorious smirk. _I see. Good work Minori. Let's have dinner together to celebrate okay?_

_We have a lot to catch up on. _Minori agreed, cutting the connection.

Mai felt her ribbon and Minori's ribbon sever apart. The girl mentally winced as she imagined how it could hurt to do something like that.

The brunette leaned further back in her seat, crossing her bare legs and folding her hands on top of her knees, as a smirk of satisfaction danced across her lips. Everything was going smoothly. She might have a bump in the road when she has to explain that the client is actually Minori, but that'll be fine.

In only one more mile, the Queen Mary Case will begin.

* * *

Mai nimbly climbed out of the van three minutes later, standing in front of the Queen Mary. The moment her eyes landed on the ship, they widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Th-This ship..." She choked out.

_Oh my god... I remember this ship... My third assignment as a newbie Shinigami..._

A loud squeal interrupted her thoughts, and Mai searched for the source. In seconds though, she was tackled to the ground.

"Mai-chan!" Minori laughed.

In response, the brunette laughed aloud. "Minori!" Suddenly, her tone changed to uncomfortable. "Please get off of me..." She choked, feeling sweet air escape her lungs.

"Sorry!" The elder girl immediately climbed off of her.

SPR watched in shock as Mai sat up and whacked the girl with her duffle bag. "I thought I told you a long time ago to stop tackling me to the ground."

Minori chuckled. "Old habits die hard." She responded.

Mai rolled her eyes before turning to SPR. "Guys, this is my friend, Minori Tsukiyomi. She is our client for this case. As she was searching for a paranormal investigator to help get rid of the more violent ghosts on the ship, she met Ayami-chan, who suggested us." Mai explained. "Minori, this is SPR." She finished.

Minori bowed in response. "Wow... it's a pleasure to meet some of Mai's friends."

"This is our boss, Kazuya Shibuya." Mai gestured to Naru. "'Naru' for short. Then Lin, Naru's personal assistant/bodyguard." She gestured to the tall man. "Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako are all people who work with us. They're priestess, monk, exorcist, and medium respectively."

"Wow! That's amazing." Minori looked SPR up and down and clapped her hands in approval. "I always knew you'd make good friends Mai." The said brunette understood the hidden meaning of those words.

"Haha, thanks!" Mai answered cheerfully. "Now... before Naru says anything, will you show us to our base and rooms please?"

A smile spread over Minori's face, sending a tingle of warmth down Mai's spine. She had absolutely missed that smile... "Of course! Follow me."

With that, the group head up a long flight of stairs to enter the humongous ship.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

* * *

Minori Tsukiyomi... Something seemed off about the way she spoke to us all. Or more like the way she spoke to Mai. Yet, I cannot put my finger on what exactly was wrong. I could only stand by as an observer on the sidelines for now.

She was a brunette like Mai. Except, her hair was much darker. It was very wavy, and draped across her shoulders gently. The tips of her hair was blonde, making it seem as though she was recreating the sand as it seemed under the tide (of the sea). Bright, sparkling, and large emerald eyes were hidden behind long, black lashes. Her face was small, along with her nose and ears. She was roughly the same height as Mai, making her fall into the petite category. Ms. Tsukiyomi had about the same body frame and skin tone as Mai but her bust and hips were fuller. Therefore meaning that the girl was slightly older.

All in all, Ms. Tsukiyomi was a "looker." But I wasn't interested like that.

My team and I steadily climbed the iron stairs that were colored white. My face remained stoic through out the introduction with Ms. Tsukiyomi... even when her eyes seemed to linger on me more than the others.

Well... that is to be expected of my beauty. Most girls react that way towards me.

A small smirk danced across my lips at the thought, before the group paused at the top of the stairway. I craned my neck slightly to discover what was wrong.

Ah... Ms. Tsukiyomi was opening one of the doors to the ship.

Minutes later, as Ms. Tsukiyomi led us through extravagant halls, Mai stopped in her tracks, looking down a specific hallway. When her friend noticed, an expression of pity crossed over her face.

"Here is your base." She said, showing my team inside. I nodded to her and the team as we headed in. "The bedrooms are on the deck above us; here are the key cards." The girl handed each of us cards. "You've been given partners to share the rooms in, and unfortunately, there is no swapping rooms."

"Why?" Ms. Matsuzaki asked.

"The number on your room door is the number associated with your name in the computers. I have no authorization to change those, unfortunately. You'll have to keep your rooms." She explained, appearing sympathetic.

"Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san are partners." Ms. Tsukiyomi said, handing the cards to the pair. They made faces of disgust at each other.

"Brown-san and Osamu-kun." She announced. "Um... who is that?" The brunette asked.

"He's our researcher, and will arrive tomorrow afternoon." I informed her coolly.

"Ah. I see." She grinned. "Then there's Koujo-xiānshēng and Hara-san." The petite girl read off of the cards.

Lin blinked. "You know Chinese?" He asked.

"My mother was Chinese." The girl answered as she nodded in reply. "My father was Japanese."

"So that leaves Mai and I as partners." I interrupted, feeling a bit irritated and another foreign feeling bubbling in my chest.

"Yes." Ms. Tsukiyomi smiled warmly. "Don't try anything Mr. Shibuya. I will not hesitate to snap your neck in your sleep." As she said this, that same smile was carefully maintained on her face.

I merely raised a brow slowly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ms. Tsukiyomi."

"It is only a precaution. I intend to fully keep an eye on Mai while she is here. And I would not like to see her innocence stripped away because she was sharing a bedroom with a handsome man." Monk turned red in the face at the thought of his daughter figure being deflowered by their boss.

"Thank you." I cut in, a small smirk dancing on my lips again. "But there is a time and a place for such things, am I correct?" I smiled and tilted my head to the side. "And it is not as though we will be sharing a single bed."

"Ah... what a smart gentleman." Ms. Tsukiyomi smiled pleasantly. "Then I will leave Mai in your hands, Mr. Shibuya."

"Of course." I nodded.

That warm smile spread over the petite girl's face once more. "Then, you are welcome to begin your investigation." The team, who had been silent throughout the heated exchange suddenly burst into pointless chit-chat.

I remained in the hall however, to watch as Ms. Tsukiyomi silently stood by Mai's side, face grim. The said brunette was still gazing blankly down the one hallway she was standing in. Suddenly, a shuddering breath was taken into Mai's lungs, and Ms. Tsukiyomi took her into an embrace. The elder of the two had her back towards me, so when Mai's head lolled onto her shoulder, I could see her face.

It was still blank... her eyes were unseeing.

Something in my chest constricted. She seemed so broken...

"Mai. Come. We are beginning the investigation." I commanded, snapping the girl out of her trance.

It took a moment for what I said to process... it seemed. Mai blinked and her head suddenly dropped... allowing her chin to touch her chest. Several moments later, Mai's head rose again... and her eyes were displaying pain.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it." She whispered, shoulders shaking.

"Do what Mai?" I asked.

"I swear it was the children. Please believe me. Don't take my powers." She continued as though my voice never reached her.

Was this a possession?

Ms. Tsukiyomi sent a fearful glance my way before stepping back from Mai. In one second, a small hand struck the younger brunette across the face, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Mai. Stop it. Now." Ms. Tsukiyomi commanded, voice low and dark.

The younger brunette's head had went to the left, her hair covering her facial expression. "...I'm okay..." She croaked suddenly, turning her head to face us once more. Her eyes were now clear.

"Oh thank god." Ms. Tsukiyomi breathed out a large sigh of relief. "You were saying stuff."

Mai's eyes went wide with a mixture of fear and surprise. "What did I say?"

The elder of the two seemed reluctant to reply. "That it wasn't your fault. It was the children. And that you didn't want your powers taken away."

"Powers?" Mai blinked.

"Yeah."

"I was possessed then!" Mai laughed.

"What were you staring at?" I asked.

Mai seemed to notice me for the first time. "A man... a cook... as he was beaten by three other men. When he was almost unconscious, they poured some liquid on him. It smelled like gasoline..." She described, point a finger in the hallway and showing me where the scene took place.

"Then... they threw a match on him." Mai finished, eyes filled with sympathy, pity, and tears.

"Oh my god..." Ms. Tsukiyomi breathed. "He was _that_ cook right? The one that was burned alive because of his meals?"

"Yeah..." Mai stared down the hallway again. "I didn't mean to see it this time..." She mumbled, looking away from the scene.

Ms. Tsukiyomi's face was a mixture of concern and disappointment. "Mai, I thought you had a better grasp on your abilities than this."

"It's almost been a year, Minori..." She said bitterly, looking away from her. "Time's running out."

I mentally stored the conversation under the second most important file in my mind; To Investigate When Given the Chance.

"Let's go inside Mai. We have work to do." I said, turning on my heel and heading to base.

"Sure thing, boss!" Came Mai's hollow reply.

* * *

**Cut! Thank you for reading chapter two you guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as last chapter! Please leave a review! :D**

**Minori means truth. Tsukiyomi goes like this. Tsukiyo meaning 'moonlit night' and mi meaning 'beauty.' **

**Masako is like this. Masa meaning elegance, and ko meaning child. Fitting yes? No?**

**Yasu came up like 'assertive child.' I wonder if that fits...**

**Aya means color/design. Ko means child. It fits right? :D**

**Anyway... that's just what I found while looking for a name for my OC. Hope you like her! :D**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

* * *

**Unknowngirl (Guest): Yippee! I'm so glad you enjoyed it enough to leave a review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! :D**

**Dragon (Guest): Impatient one, yes? XD I'm so glad you enjoyed my story so much! :D**

**Cutiepie228 (Guest): OMG! You're hilarious! I gurantee that you won't die because of slow updates. I'd hate to see that as a headline on a newspaper. XD**

**DepressedPerson (Guest): Your name... and the fact that I made you smile a little lifts my spirits up greatly. I'm so glad you enjoyed this story so far! :D**

**HappyGuy (Guest): Hahaha! I'm so glad I was able to make you laugh. I am planning an amazing reaction from Masako, so you can count on that! ;D **

**CuriousGirl (Guest): Nope. No case of writer's block, but my family is moving in ten days, so updates will be sorta slow. ): But please enjoy my updates when I can get them up! :D**

**And that's all! :D**

* * *

**~Crescent T.**


	4. Ch3 File One Taniyama Mai A Shinigami

**RRS.3**

**Heya! Hiya! Sup! Wow guys! You have no idea how esctatic I am to have so much attention to this fic in only a few days. You guys are super friendly and very inspiring! :D I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers~!**

***Maihime = Literally means 'Dance' and 'Princess'... but you can think of it as 'Dancing Princess.'**

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****File One; Taniyama Mai... A Shinigami.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Later that night**

* * *

How much it surprised Minori Tsukiyomi that Mai Taniyama was loosing her touch would never be known. _What happened to the Maihime? _She thought as Mai walked away to base... Naru at her side. Minori slowly closed her eyes, frustration showing on her face. Everything she had worked to turn Mai into had suddenly gone to waste. _She's gotten soft... and we have to fix it._

She would talk to Mai at dinner tonight... Hopefully, when Mai's scythe partner returned to her hands, she'd return to being the Maihime.

Minori strolled into base, intent on holding Mai to her word. Mai, who had been speaking to Ayako moments before Minori walked in, suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Mai? What's wrong?" Ayako asked.

Mai furrowed her brows. "What?" She called in the direction of the door; sensing the presence of Minori's soul.

"Huh?" SPR stopped working to see what Mai was doing.

Minori stepped inside base. "Still as perceptive as always." She sighed. Ever since Mai lost her scythe, she relied more on her sense to protect herself.

"Minori... you're disturbing my work..." Mai whined childishly. "Not that I care!" She added quickly. "But a certain narcissist would kill me if he found me slacking off. Death by tea!" The brunette cried dramatically. SPR's irregulars laughed heartily.

Minori chuckled at her friend's eccentric behavior. "I'm only here to make sure you keep your word about dinner tonight." She said semi-seriously, trying to show Mai her point without alerting the rest of the team.

Mai's face darkened slightly, showing her friend that she had caught on. "Of course! I am a woman of my word." She mimicked the true statement.

The elder of the two dropped her large smile. "Good! We have a lot to talked about. Maihime..." She sent her friend a glance over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"Maihime?" Someone questioned.

Mai's face had darkened considerably, knowing what her friend wanted to discuss at dinner. "It's a nickname. I'm known as Mai, Maiko, and Maihime." She said quietly. "I just like to keep things short." The brunette's chocolate brown eyes were no longer bright and laughing. "Dinner's gonna last a lifetime if she decided to use Maihime though..." She muttered to herself.

Only a certain narcissist heard her. "Why is Maihime so special?" He questioned from his place at the monitors being set up.

Mai jumped, not expecting someone to have heard her. But now all of SPR was curious, and was expecting an answer. Mai's face was grim as she sat down on the couch, shuffling through files and organizing them. "Let's just say it's not a very nice nickname around here." The teenager answered vaguely.

Naru almost asked her what she meant, but Bou-san, seeing that Mai didn't want to talk about it, interrupted him. "Naru-bou, where do you want this camera?" He held up a particularly large one.

The CEO of SPR turned in his chair to look at the Monk. "The pool area seems to have a lot of activity, so we'll place one there." He folded his pale hands together and balanced them atop a black-clad knee. This bought an almost sickening contrast to the outfit.

"Ah..." Mai said suddenly. "Wasn't that where the some of the children are most active?" She inquired, purposely leaving out the Lady in White.

"Along with the Lady." Naru nodded towards her. "We'll isolate the camera so that the guests can't touch it." A curt nod was sent in the monk's direction, giving him his que to begin working. "Ms. Hara, please take Ms. Matsuzaki with you and walk around the most active parts of the ship. Report back if you sense anything."

Lin passed the elegant medium a walkie-talkie. The teen merely bobbed her head in agreement to Naru's request, short and black hair swishing around it softly.

"What should I do mate?" John questioned suddenly.

Naru turned to him. "You may go and assist Takigawa in his task. He may need help balancing the camera while trying to bar off the public."

The angel-faced priest merely nodded his head and smiled before walking off. Mai, Lin, and Naru were now alone in base.

"Mai." Nau suddenly called, distracting the girl from her work.

"Yes?" She asked, noticing his calculating gaze on her.

"Takigawa moved a table inside while you were seeing that vision already." He pointed out, nodding to her hands.

_Oh... Naru is suggesting that I work there instead. _Mai thought. Her gaze slowly traveled to the thin table on metal stands against the wall. "Oh." Mai blinked.

The brunette quickly gathered the papers scattered carelessly around her and took them to the table. When she turned to thank Naru, he was already assisting Lin with the cables for the monitors. The teenager shrugged this off and began her work again.

Soon enough though, as predicted of her, Mai's thoughts began to wonder. Her black and white ballpoint pen began tapping the table relentlessly as brown eyes stared blankly down at the file Yasu composed days ago. She seemed to be concentrating on the file at first glance, but looking into her usually chestnut eyes told you something else entirely. Especially since they seemed to have taken on a coffee-like color with where her thoughts were leading her.

_Maihime..._ The Shinigami thought carefully. _The alias given to me by the Association for Controlling the Enigmatic Society. Or the Ace Society. An even shorter term would be the Aces. _Mai bit her lip. _A place for controlling Shinigami with mysterious abilities or insane amounts of powers. _

_Does Minori think I have to go back there? _The tapping of her pen suddenly stopped as she looked up at the blank wall in front of her. _No... I can't go back. I'm already trapped in their grip._

"How can I go back to something I never even escaped?" Mai whispered to herself hoarsely.

_The Ace Society is getting impatient. I still haven't found my scythe, and the deadline is the end of next month. It's only the second today... _Mai began tapping the pen again in frustration as the stress caught up with her. _No good. _The brunette suddenly stood up and began pacing, her hand on her chin. _I'm panicking..._

The girl's shoulders shuddered with the next breath she took. _If I don't find my scythe, I can't control my abilities. On the other hand, if I do find it... what happens?_

"Oh my god..." Mai muttered, eyes wide as she stared blankly at the wall before her. "The Society will immediately take me back." In frustration, Mai snapped the pen in her right hand... only using her thumb. "How could I be so stupid?!" Mai hissed before suddenly slamming a fist on the desk beside her. "This is a lose-lose situation! I can't believe I didn't _notice_ in the past ten months!" Her hands immediately went to rubbing her temples.

_If I go back to the Society, I'll have to leave SPR. But if I stay here, the other ACES might hunt me down, putting everyone in danger of being reaped in order to keep them quiet. Oh my god! What if their names are already on the list?! _

Mai began pacing the room again, her face stony.

_And staying with SPR means letting my powers get out of control... I'll either be burned out or driven insane at this rate! Nothing anyone could do would help to control them! _

Mai pinched the bridge of her nose as her foot rapped on the floor impatiently; a habit she had picked up from Naru.

_So I either risk killing myself and my make-shift family, or I go back to the Society when my scythe is back... for all eternity._

As Mai weighed her options, she stared down at her hands, willing them to tell her which option would weigh more heavily on her conscious and shoulders.

_Killing everyone or becoming the Maihime again for the Society for all eternity... Which one do I choose? The only bright side to the first option is that the Society might leave everyone alone and just snatch me away. Does that mean I should just wait for the Society to find me, and then escape when they do? Would they come after me only or go for SPR? _

_And worst of all... If I never find my scythe... won't the Society come for me anyway?_

Mai buried her face in her hands as she thought. Her only true escapes were to leave SPR... or stop working as a Shinigami.

But the moment she did that... She'd die.

Mai let out a bitter laugh. What was she trying to do here?

_Of course I have to find my scythe! My scythe is my partner. _

"It's not like I could leave her at the bottom of some lake in Japan." Mai mumbled dully to herself. "The Society would definitely kill me then."

_But leaving SPR means not having enough money to travel around Japan... Meaning less and less of a chance of actually being able to find it. _

"And my only means of _flying _is the thing I need to find. At least flying that way was free..." Mai rubbed her temples. "I need help!" Mai decided suddenly. "And it'll have to be Minori's."

"Mai... as amusing it is to watch you talk to yourself and pace in frustration, you need to go back to work." Came a cool voice from across the room.

The brunette's head snapped into that direction so quickly that Naru was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "How much did you hear?" She asked suddenly, no emotion played on her face. It was the same look she gave Lin in the airport.

"Every word." Naru nodded to himself approvingly. "What's this Society you keep mumbling about? And who is at the bottom of a lake?" He questioned, cold tanzanite eyes clashing fiercely with amber ones. The second questioned was what irked him the most.

Mai waved a hand. "The Society? Oh, just something my dad used to do. As for the lake..." Mai bit her lip as tears welled into her eyes. "My twin sister is at the bottom of one..." She whispered, her cinnamon colored fringe making shadows dance over the top half of her face.

_And worst of all... she's still trapped in her weapon form._

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Mai's twin sister is actually her scythe?! WOAH! Mind blowing right? Not if you've ever seen Soul Eater. XD I'm totally using the same concept! R&R dearies!**

* * *

**Review replies!**

**Unknowngirl (Guest): I did reply! :D I'm so glad you like this enough to drop another review! If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you didn't drop reviews too often, so I feel so proud of myself! XD**

**Dragon (Guest): Hahaha! Yeah, I thought you'd say that! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**DepressedPerson (Guest): *blinks owlishly* *^^* Really? You really think I'm helping? Wow! It's the miracles of Fanfiction at work! :D**

**Cutiepie228 (Guest): HAHAHA! You're excitemnt is contagious!**

**CuriousGirl (Guest): IKR?! But to be honest, I kinda worm my way out of packing a lot, so I find a chance to write a bit more. **

**HappyGuy (Guest): Yeah, I have the tendency to do that. I feel bad for not replying... it'd like... bad manners or something. OMG you're so right! I can see it now! Her face would look so shocked, you'd think she was just slapped across the face!**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys! ): But I needed that cliffie. XD**

**~Crescent T.**


	5. Ch4 File Two Mariko Taniyama, A Shini

**RRS.4**

**Look! So far, I've been able to update almost everyday! How amazing of me! :D I'm so excited to get the plot rolling and put you guys on the edge of your seats. *laughs deviously* I can see you falling off now! I'm talking to you, Unkowngirl! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Some concepts within this story have been taken from Soul Eater. I, by no means, have the rights to them. They belong to the author and mangaka. Thank you.**

**I do not own "Sound of Rain" it belongs to the one and only Kuraki Mai. I would pull up the song if I were you. She's such a great singer, and it's such a wonderful song! :D**

*****Lyrics in Japanese and being sung are bold. English translation is provided for you in regular print. Any bolded lines are sung in English throughout the song.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****File Two; Mariko Taniyama... A Shinigami Weapon.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mai shifted her weight onto her left foot; her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Naru and Lin had been staring at her for ten minutes, completely silent.

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "Uh..."

Suddenly, Naru spoke. "Don't say something like that Mai. You really had me believing you for a moment. I thought you said you were an only child." A breath of relief pushed passed his lips as his grip on the arm rests of his chair relaxed.

Mai shot him a dirty glare. "I am. Because she went missing before I met you, legally making me an only child." She snapped.

Naru blinked. _Ah... that's a possibility. _"Wh..." For once, the usually emotionless and stoic Oliver Davis was completely stunned. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked, confusion shining in his eyes almost painfully.

Mai blinked. That's true... Why _was_ she telling him this? Was the stress of her decision catching up to her? Or did she need someone to talk to who _wasn't_ a Shinigami? "I guess..." She began uncertainly. "I guess I just needed to get it off of my chest. I haven't spoken about her since she disappeared..." Mai rubbed her hands together uncomfortably.

There was a tightening feeling in her chest. Almost as though she were uncertain that she should be telling him this... almost as though she was afraid of how he would react. But whatever the feeling was, she felt as though she couldn't breathe, and her fingers twitched in anticipation with each passing moment because of it.

"My sister... older than me by two minutes..." Mai began, staring blankly at the air as though seeing a memory being played before her. "She has some strange abilities... watching you for the past year, I'd say she has PK."

Naru suddenly interrupted her. "'Has?'" He quoted, staring at her with a cold and calculating gaze.

"Has." Mai nodded, confirming his suspicion. "She's still alive." The brunette put a hand to her chest and took a breath that made her shoulders shudder. "I can tell. The same way I could tell that Chiaki-senpai wasn't the culprit during the Yuasa High School Case."

"You said she was at the bottom of a lake." It was a statement; not a question. He knew he was correct.

Mai shakily sat down in a chair. "Yeah... but with her PK, she probably wrapped it around her like a bubble to keep herself alive. Then shut her body down. Like a coma." Mai bumped a fist onto her open palm, happy with the analogy.

The seventeen year old before her narrowed his eyes. "I don't even know if that's possible, Mai." He stated.

The brunette looked up at him; a dead and tired look in her now coffee colored eyes. "It has to be. The thing about my sister and I is that we can't live without each other. Everything we've worked so hard on in our lives would fall apart if I had to support everything on my own." She stated, absolute certainty evident in her voice.

Naru sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, carefully balancing the weight of his body. "Then how have you been able to live this entire time Mai?" He inquired quietly, blackened sapphire eyes boring into the coffee ones before him.

The air grew heavy as Mai kept quiet, staring down at her hands. A tense silence weighed down on the hearts of the people in the room, almost sending a sleepy feeling into their souls.

Mai suddenly looked up at Naru, remembering a small, silver item she had discovered not too long ago. Her eyes flashed with anger before suddenly dying down. Cupid bow lips parted to spill poisonous words, before suddenly closing. No. No, no, no, no, no. She wouldn't reveal what she knew. It would only make the situation worse.

So Mai lied. "I haven't." She answered plainly. "Only with SPR do I feel like I'm living." This was the truth. "Going home to exclaim 'Tadiama' even though no one answers suddenly shoots me down... making me feel like I should be looking for her."

To understand the pain of losing a loved one, doesn't take much... all you have to do is stand by the mourning one's side. But to understand the pain of losing a part of yourself... one must first experience it.

Naru believed he was learning the lesson of that statement at the moment.

"Where is this lake?" The black-clad boss asked quietly after a long moment of heavy silence.

Mai stared up at the boy, raising her head up slowly. "Somewhere north of Tokyo. It's a large lake under a mountain road... there is a forest embracing its shape. Rocks are directly under the road, leading to the lake." Suddenly, Mai's face cleared... as though she had just been seeing a vision. "That's all I know."

Naru's breath had caught in his throat. "Do you have a picture?" He asked slowly, an emotion foreign to him seemed to be climbing up his throat, making his skin crawl in anticipation.

Mai shook her head slowly, but looked at her hands. "But I can draw it." She said suddenly. "I just need a pencil and wide piece of paper."

Naru blinked at the woman, momentarily taken out of his trance. "You can draw?" He asked, slightly impressed.

"I can draw anything. As long as I have a clear picture of it." Mai nodded, voice smug.

Lin suddenly stood, passing her the pencil and paper. Mai silently thanked the man before sitting at her desk and hunching over the wide piece of blank paper. Her pencil was steady in her hands.

Naru brought a chair to the desk to sit beside her and watch. What he witnessed before him, however, shocked him to no end. Mai was drawing, of course. But her technique! The brunette was staring blankly at the wall before her, her usually chocolate-brown eyes warmed into an amber color. The shocking thing was, though... the girl continued to draw, without her looking down at the paper.

Almost as though she was conducting a seance.

Naru opened his mouth to question her, but Lin quietly spoke. "It's best not to disturb her. She's using her clairvoyance to draw it."

Naru nodded his head to him. It wasn't uncommon after all. Most people with clairvoyance were able to draw floor plans of entire buildings without actually being inside. This however, required great amounts of stamina, and training. Both of which Mai lacked.

The girl suddenly paused, reaching into the purse hanging off her chair. Her small hand gripped a miniature tin case, and she snapped it open. Within the yellow and orange painted case were seven miniature colored pencils... sharpened on both sides. Each were the basic colors of the rainbow.

Mai suddenly grasped the green colored pencil in her petite fingers, and scrawled in different areas of the page with it. Just as quickly as the item was snatched up, it was dropped, and Mai moved onto the next color.

What surprised Naru the most was the fact that she used several colors in one area to find the correct shade of whatever color she was using. For example, she used green, yellow, and blue to mix them into an even darker green. This was used solely on the forest.

The girl suddenly paused in her drawing, looking down at the image she was currently creating. Mai took in a deep breath...

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

"It's done." Mai announced, signing the her initials on the right bottom hand corner.

She slowly slide the image over to Naru, who stared down at it for a very long time.

Something in his stomach sunk.

"North of Tokyo you say?" He breathed out finally.

"Yes..." Mai sighed. "Somewhere around Noto Peninsula I think... No. I know it was in Noto. A very secluded area with only one village near by..." Mai's face screwed up in concentration. "But why does it matter Naru?" She suddenly asked, suspicious.

The elder male stared at her, inky blue eyes uncertain. Should he tell her?

Should he tell Mai that Gene was resting at the bottom of the same damn lake?

...

He wanted to. That was a fact he couldn't deny... But something held him back.

"Just curious. If we get a case request in the peninsula of Noto, then I'll accept it. We might be able to locate your sister's body." _And Gene's. _He continued mentally.

A smile spread over Mai's lips for the first time since seeing Minori Tsukiyomi again. Mai strolled forward and embraced Naru tightly, not caring about the consequences. She felt him stiffen underneath her, but her legs gave way, forcing the both of them to sit on the floor. Tears welled up and over Mai's unsuspecting eyelids, staining her boss's shirt.

Her chest felt feather-light.

This was it.

Finally.

Mai would finally be reunited with her second half. All because of the stupid, narcissistic, tea-addicted, jerk in front of her.

"Naru... you don't know how much this means to me." She sobbed. "Without anyone to help me, I never had enough money to go to Noto and look for her!" Mai pointed out. She suddenly looked up at her savior, eyes still spilling tears of joy. "To be honest," She hiccuped. "I was planning to save enough money from this job and then ask for a vacation. And if you agreed, I would've explored the part of Noto the two of us went to!"

Naru, who had just silently allowed the girl to embrace and cry on him, slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her small torso in a comforting motion. This was not what he did. Gene was the one who knew how to comfort people... not him! Yet... he found himself copying some of his mother's motions used on him and Gene when they were young.

He rubbed small circles on her back. "Mai..." He began. "You seem to be staining my shirt." He murmured quietly into her ear.

The girl suddenly pulled away, face ablaze. "Oh my god!" She cried, looking at the mess she had made. "I'm sorry Naru! I was just so happy..." She trailed off, looking very uncomfortable.

Something of a smile ghosted across Naru's lips. "I have to change my shirt now Mai." He said as he stood up and headed over to the door. "I want tea when I come back." He smirked in her direction before leaving.

Mai quickly stood up, and elfin smile gracing her features. "Yessir!" She mock-saluted, ready to make tea without complaint.

Mai laughed heartily when he disappeared.

She was just so happy!

* * *

The rest of that work day was accompanied by Mai's humming as she worked at her desk. The brunette was watched by her co-workers.

"What is she so happy about?" Ayako questioned.

"Mai, tea." Came Naru's voice. He was going to get as many cups of tea as possible out of this situation. No matter how much it would cost him in the toilet later.

"Sure thing, boss!" Mai chirped cheerfully as she turned on the portable stove and began prepping the tea.

The rest of SPR gaped in shock. "Did she just...?" Yasu started.

"Without complaining?" Bou-san finished their thoughts.

Lin suddenly stepped in front of them, a cell phone held out to the group.

There, on the screen, was a photo of Naru, wrapping his arms around a crying Mai.

The irregulars of SPR smirked.

* * *

Later that night, when no activity came up for their first day, Mai went straight to the room she shared with Naru. Grabbing a few items from her bag, she headed straight for the shower.

"Hey Naru! I'm showering first okay?" The petite girl called out to the older male sitting on his bed as he flipped through a black notebook.

He glanced up at her. "Okay."

The girl sent him a sugary smile before disappearing into the hotel room's bathroom. She smiled at the luxurious room; this was better than her apartment! Walking in led her straight to the large white sink, which lacked a counter and cabinets. There was a miniature glass shelf above it, holding various soaps and lotions. Above that was a nice square mirror. The frame was a cinnamon brown; the corners all painted black. Above that were two bright light bulbs inside two separate trapezoids.

To the right of that was a white toilet with a black cover. On the wall to the right of it were two rolls of toilet paper (cut into triangles!). Directly above the toilet was a glass self, slightly larger than the one above the sink. A black tissue box sat neatly in the middle. A foot or so higher was the towel shelf.

When Mai walked into the bathroom fully, she came to see the shower. It was a standard, white tiled bath area. Except, a checkered design of black and white ran across the wall horizontally; directly underneath the shower head. A large golden logo of the hotel was printed on the white shower curtain, seeming to stare her in the face. An oval light was inside the bath area, providing even more light for the windowless room.

Mai shivered a bit. The floor was cold. She looked down, admiring the design of the tiles. They were white (as was the standard), but the corners were carefully painted black.

Mai crossed the room and walked over to the sink, admiring her reflection for a moment. A flash of white caught her attention against the beige colored walls. The brunette whirled around, thinking it could be an apparition. A breath of relief pushed passed her lips.

_It's only the towels Mai... _She told herself, admiring the neatly folded item on a silver rack. The girl rolled her eyes at her own foolishness before heading to the shower and turning it on.

Moments later, she began undressing from her striped shirt and ruffled, double-layered, skirt. Setting her clothes on the floor next to the bathtub, Mai reached for a towel above the toilet.

Oh shit.

_I can't reach it!_

Mai quickly stood up on the toilet, thankful for the fact that it was placed under the metal shelf. The short brunette laughed at herself before setting the towel and her cell phone down on the closed toilet seat. She quickly scrolled through the playlist on her music app and randomly selected one, before hopping into the shower.

Mai allowed the warm water to wash over her skin, sending goosebumps along every place it touched. After a little shiver, she quickly adjusted to the temperature, and begun to pay more attention to her surroundings.

Mainly, her music.

Mai grinned, loving the song playing at the moment.

**sabishikutemo ii to omotte ita**

I thought, "I'll be fine even if I'm lonely",

**anata ni aumade zutto**

until I can meet you... forever.

**ima wa sukoshi yowaku natta yo**

I became a little weak now,

**onaji you ni sugoshite iru no ni ne**

even if I'm spending my time same as always

**mou ano koro no you ni modorenai koto kizuitete mo**

I realize I can't return back to that time, but

**I can't stop my love**

**kono mune ni afureru kimochi wo tsumugu you ni**

The feelings overflowing in this chest, just as if they are spinning

**tada soba ni itakatta **

I just wanted to stay by your side

**omoi wa ****like sound of rain**

My feelings are

**yamanai ****the sound of rain**

The non stopping

**sugita jikan ni toikakeru kedo**

I question all the time that has passed,

**kotae wa nai yo kitto**

but there is surely no answer

**kono kaerimichi anata wa inai**

In this returning road, you're not here

**kasa wo sasu te ga tsumetaku naru**

The hands that open the umbrella

become cold

**tomadou koto wa mou yamenakucha to omou kedo**

I know that I must stop being confused, but

**oh.. I can't stop my love**

**sayonara wo tsubuyaku namida nuguu you ni**

I mutter a goodbye, as if wiping my tears

**tada soba ni itakatta **

I only wanted to stay by your side,

**omoi wa ****like sound of rain**

my feelings are

**yagate kono ame ga yande niji ga kakaru koro ni**

Finally, when this rain ends, and a rainbow appears

**mou ichido arukidasu yo**

I can start walking again

**I can get my way, I try to fly high again**

**omoide wo shizuka ni kokoro ni shimau you ni**

I shut the memories silently in my heart

**asu no hi wo yume mite nagareru ****the sound of rain**

Dreaming a dream of the morning sun,

flowing,

**asu no hi wo yume mite nagareru ****the sound of rain**

Dreaming a dream of the morning sun,

flowing,

**Can you hear me? the sound of rain**

By this time, Mai was gently rinsing away the remains of the shampoo in her hair (provided by the hotel). She quickly found a bar of soap and began to rub away at her skin.

Sooner or later, Mai was finished lathering the soap over her skin, and used her fingernails to carve her initials on both sides of the soap. Hopefully, this would keep Naru from using the same bar...

Mai quickly shut the water off, and stepped out onto her soiled clothing. This way, no water would get on the tiles, and Naru wouldn't slip. At her house, however, Mai had a medium sized towel to do this with. At least she didn't have to wipe the floor down with a towel.

Mai quickly and gently rubbed at her skin, trying to dry herself off without letting her hair drip onto her shoulders or back. When she accomplished this, Mai wrapped her head in the towel to dress.

What she had grabbed from her bag earlier was her 'presentable' clothing. After this, the brunette had to keep her dinner engagement in that fancy resturant with Minori. The girl slipped into her undergarments before turning on the sink to wash her heated face. The poor girl had forgotten to turn on the fan before showering, and now the entire room was hot and steamy. The girl gently splashed cool water onto her face, immediately feeling as though she could breathe.

Mai, left the sink on accidentally before turning around to turn on the fan and wipe her hands on a towel. Whoops.

Well, major whoops.

Because when Mai turned back around to turn off the sink, steam was coming out of it. And fog had gathered on the mirror, forcing the girl to unwrap the towel from her head and wipe it down. But before she did, a strange design caught her eye.

No... those weren't designs... they were words!

**GO AWAY MAIHIME!**

Mai, not knowing what else to do, screamed her lungs out.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! How was that for a good chapter! We learned about Mai's sister, and that both Gene and Mariko (Her sister's name) were under the same lake. But Mai doesn't know about Gene, so is Naru just pretending to be nice about finding her sister? Or is Mai gonna think he was doing it all for his own selfish reasons? **

**I bet you just now realized that that's what comes out of that situation. ;P**

**To see the bathroom Mai was in, go to this link! :D www . queenmary photos . php Click on 'Hotel Accommodations,' and scroll through the photos to find the bathroom. Coincidentally, the room with two twin sized beds is called a Deluxe Cabin with an Art Deco mirror. It should be the seventh picture! :D  
**

* * *

**Review Replies! Because if I don't do 'em, I feel really bad. And talking to everyone is fun anyway! XD**

**Unkowngirl (Guest): *laughs* AHAHAHA! You fell! *rolls away while laughing* **

**Dragon (Guest): XD I will hurry up. I'm just as excited as you to keep writing. :D**

**Cutiepie228 (Guest): HAHA! I'm so ecstatic that you love it so much! :D**

**DepressedPerson (Guest): Dammit. *passes you ten bucks* I can't believe you were able to call that. XD**

**Like I said! The magic of Fanfiction my friend! **

**HappyGuy (Guest): OMG. I would've loved to see Masako's face that way in the anime! Stop getting my hopes up you! *gently slaps your shoulder* **

**Ah... I think I just did the same thing this chapter... *chuckles nervously***

**Aw, shucks! Thanks so much! :D**

**CuriousGirl (Guest): Ah... I can see that! XD Ah... I see we are playing the Q&A game! :D **

**A: Very soon.**

**A:Yes!**

**A: As much as I can.**

**A: Totally. Keeping in touch with everyone is so much fun! **

**A:Yeah, I'm pretty much a master at that. *laughs with a sunset setting behind her* And you won't believe how much down time I have to do this. XD**

**A: Oh, yeah, totally. That's normal for an author. So I just take a break and start pacing (I made Mai do the same since I did it just minutes before! XD). Thoughts go as fast as my pacing, and then I can kinda organize my ideas. :)**

**(PS. No problem! I like to answer any questions the readers have. And yes, I will keep in touch! :D)**

* * *

**Wow... I feel like I'm just getting you're hopes up when you see the length of the chapter... but in reality, it's just review replies! XD How funny! **

**~Crescent T.**


	6. Ch5 A Little Chat

**RRS.5**

**Hola! I'm back! Nothing new going on over on my end, so I'll keep this brief. Just got a question for everyone. Do you think I should make the chapters a little longer? I dunno if you've noticed, but every chapter has a few sections (which are separated by line breaks). So I was wondering if I should just add one more section to the length to make it a bit longer. What do you think?**

* * *

**Ch5: ****Just a Little Chat**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The teenage ghost hunter's scream was blood-curling. So loud, that Naru almost broke the door down coming inside.

"Mai!" He shouted, barging in suddenly. The usually composed CEO of SPR had a disheveled look. Had he ran from the bedroom?

Naru suddenly froze, looking at the girl. A twinge of red color slowly blossomed over his face.

...

...

...

"EEEEEPPPPP!" Mai squealed childishly, face going baboon-butt red. The girl quickly jumped into the bath and hid behind the shower curtain.

_Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god! _The brunette was now hyperventilating. _WHY DIDN'T I GET DRESSED?! _The girl swallowed thickly, slapping her small hands to her cheeks and crouching until she was sitting on her heels. Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest relentlessly, as though threatening to push passed the protection of her rib cage.

There was still silence on the other end of the situation. Naru could not _believe_ what he had just walked into! Mai... Mai only dressed in her undergarments. _Lacey pink bra and panties... _He recounted to himself in a daze. The teenager suddenly slapped himself mentally. _NO OLIVER. Calm down. Where are your thoughts leading you?! _Naru was truly concerned that he was being led down the road of a pervert.

The teenaged boss suddenly coughed and cleared his throat. "Mai..." He began, smug that his tone of voice hadn't wavered. "Why did you scream?" He asked quietly.

Suddenly, Mai exploded. "You have the _nerve_ to walk in on a girl changing, but don't have the _guts_ to apologize?!" She demanded, red in the face from both anger and embarrassment.

"Mai." Naru protested. "I didn't see anything." He lied blandly.

Mai poked her head around the shower curtain, making sure to cover her chest. Her eyes were squinted evilly at him; clearly suspicious. "Really?"

"Really." Naru nodded.

"_Really _really?" She pressed.

_"No Mai." _He retorted, tone laced heavily with sarcasm. "Now tell me what you were screaming about." He commanded.

The brunette eyed him once more, still unconvinced that he was telling the truth. "I don't believe you." She stated bluntly. "But I'll let it slide this time." A smirk made it's way across her face, promising nothing but pain. "The mirror Naru. And hand me that dress hanging on the towel rack next to you."

Something about that smile made the said narcissist uncomfortable. No... more like he was weary about what the brunette before him was planning. The elder male had been with her long enough to know how frightening she could be when she was truly angry. Nevertheless, he passed her the thick white sundress hanging over the towel rack.

He watched her silhouette from where he stood. The oval light above the shower area was to take the blame for creating such a thick and dark shadow against the white shower curtain. The boss swallowed thickly before turning to the mirror.

Unfortunately, since he had left the door open, much of the room had aired out, and part of the mirror was already clearing up. Thankfully, the words written across it in English were still eligible.

_Go away Maihime... _The gears in Naru's mind were turning quickly as he turned the sentence over and over again. "Mai, why do the ghosts know your nickname?" He questioned when the girl suddenly pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out of the bath area.

He couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam over her figure a bit before going back to her face. She wore that sundress very well. It fell done to her knees, seeming to float and dance around them. The dress was tight around the top, showing off her bust. A low neck line was evident in the shape of a 'v.' This forced the top of the dress to be cut into two triangular shapes, with the top of them connecting around the back of her neck. Very much like a bathing suit.

The girl reached for a sash on the towel rack, and tied it under her bust; not unlike the obi to a kimono. It was a pale pink color that made her skin tone sparkle in the light.

It was amazing how gorgeous she could be with only a plain white sundress and blush pink sash. Naru shook his head furiously. What the hell was he thinking?!

Amber eyes slowly met his in a lazy way. She seemed very calm. "They might've heard me explain it at base." The brunette shrugged, hair still a bit wet. She reached for the blow drier she had in brought in with her clothes. "Aren't you supposed to document the evidence before it disappears?" Mai questioned, concern evident in her voice as she pointed to the quickly fading mirror.

Naru shrugged calmly. "I don't have a camera here. It's in base. By the time I'm able to get one and come back, it'll be gone." He explained.

Mai blinked before holding up her cell phone. "What about a cell camera?"

"It'd have low quality." Naru warned.

"It's better than nothing!" Mai looked at him as though he were crazy before taking a picture. She then handed the object to Naru, so he could take a look.

Mai then turned to the mirror and scowled. She quickly set her blow drier to a low setting and aimed it at the mirror as though it had offended her. "Bang~!" She said darkly as she flipped the switch and started her weapon.

Naru watched with some amusement as the girl erased the evidence of any condensation ever fogging the reflective surface. Some concern was barely evident in his eyes as he wondered why such a deep scowl was etched onto the girl's usually sunny features.

Suddenly, she aimed the item at her own head and began to dry her short hair. Within minutes, the job was complete, and Naru was still behind her. She turned to him, thinking he needed something, when he suddenly handed her a brush that had been sitting on top of the closed toilet cover and her cell phone. Mai smiled in thanks before pulling out all of the knots in her hair with the brush. She pocketed her small mobile device in the large and flimsy pockets on both sides of the dress.

Mai, curious as to why Naru was still in the bathroom, cocked a brow at him. "Anything else?" She questioned.

Naru had remained in the bathroom by pure instinct, so he scrambled to make an excuse. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the shower. "Yes. I'm just waiting for you to finish up so I can take a shower myself." He answered.

Mai flushed. "Whoops! I totally forgot!" The girl scrambled to stuff everything back into her bag and clean the bathroom up. She picked up her soiled clothing and carefully wiped the area where a bit of water had landed when she stepped out of the shower. Next, she threw the clothing into the hamper all the way to the right of the small bathroom. Mai sighed and put her hands on her hips, eyeing the room with satisfied eyes.

"There! All clean. Sorry for making you wait long." Mai sent him an apologetic look before waltzing out of the room. "I'll be heading out for dinner with Minori now okay? Don't let me catch you in base passed 11:30 or I'll drag you back by the ear!" She warned.

Naru snorted uncharacteristically before waving a dismissive hand. The girl disappeared, leaving him to shower and relax for once.

* * *

Mai stood against the door of the bathroom for a moment, just relaxing a bit. She couldn't believe how out of character they had both acted after that... _incident_. They had done as much as they could to not make the situation anymore awkward than it already was. Maybe they could just forget any of it happened? Mai put a hand on the door hopefully. When the shower suddenly turned on passed the door, Mai sighed and left.

For some reason, a feeling that she shouldn't leave was weighing heavily on her heart. But for now, she would push that feeling away and go to dinner. There was time to think of it later before bed.

Mai sighed once more before heading to the exit of the cabin she and Naru shared. At the door where her favorite tickle-me-pink ballet flats. She easily slipped into them before leaving a note for Naru.

When you walked into the cabin, there was a counter built into the wall on the right side. The cabinets underneath were used to store shoes, which kept the place much more tidy than having to use a shoe closet. On the counter was a memo pad.

Mai gripped the pen before writing on the page. 'I'll be back a little before eleven thirty if all goes well. I made sure there was food in the refrigerator earlier, so don't forget to eat! ~Mai.' At the bottom of the page, she drew a caricature of herself holding up the peace sign. The girl tugged on the paper, ripping it from the rest of the pad and then walked back over to the desk in the room.

It was near the Art Deco mirror in their authentic cabin. To make more space, the desk was merely a plank of wood sticking out of the wall that could be pushed down into a vertical position. Mai pulled it up, liking the glossy feeling of the desk underneath her fingertips, before setting the note on top. She knew Naru would notice it.

Then she headed to the small kitchen nook on the other side of the cabin and made a cup of Chamomile tea. What possessed her to do so, she didn't even know. The girl flushed a bit as she realized that she was acting a bit like a house wife.

Pouring the ready tea into a porcelain tea cup, the girl set it on the saucer and walked back to the desk area in their bedroom. She set it atop the memo, so that Naru would definitely see it, no matter what. He wouldn't be able to make the excuse that he didn't see the note to her if he didn't eat.

Satisfied, Mai left the cabin, just as Naru stepped out of the bathroom.

The scent of tea suddenly wafted into his nostrils, and a soft smile made its way to his lips.

_Mai..._

* * *

Mai walked down the golden colored hallways, a bounce in her step making anyone who looked at her see her sunny smile. The girl admired the walls when she first got to the hotel deck; they were shiny and showed her reflection! Sooner or later, the brunette came to the large reception area.

The desk was wooden, and curled around the receptionist in a half-circle. Golden words were engraved on the front, declaring proudly that this was the Queen Mary Hotel. The floor pattern was extravagant, much like the rest of the ship. Pale yellow lights made the room glow softly, and Mai waltzed her way to the cheerful and uniformed receptionist.

"Good evening, Miss Mai." The receptionist nodded, remembering her name from when she had first checked in. "How do you find your stay?"

"Good evening." Mai smiled warmly, and bobbed her head in greeting. "It's such a beautiful room. Small touches in the room make it look very authentic. Like the old fashioned books on the shelves, or the port holes for windows." Mai chatted.

The receptionist hummed in agreement, nodding her head. "All of the previous owners wanted to preserve the ship's authentic nature as much as they could when remodeling the cabins." She smiled.

Mai blinked innocently. "It's been remodeled? Really?" Her tone was one of disbelief.

"Yes!" The receptionist laughed. "All of the cabins on this floor were used for more of the richer guests back then. So they remodeled it a bit to make it look more modern, but left many things the same."

Mai nodded to herself, deciding to tell Naru about this new piece of information. "Wow." She breathed. Then she smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the restaurant?" Mai questioned, looking up at the receptionist with curious eyes.

The woman smiled kindly before gesturing to the hall on their left. "You go down that hall, turn right twice, and you'll see the elevators. Take it to the fourth floor down from here, and you'll be on the food court deck. There should be a man on duty to your right on the end of the hall. Just ask him, and he'll point you to the restaurant."

Mai smiled a sunny grin. "Thank you!" She chirped before gliding down the halls in the direction the receptionist pointed her in.

Sooner or later, she came to two elevators; side by side. They were painted golden and were just as shiny as the hall the cabins were in. Mai pressed the call button and waited patiently.

A soft ding resounded in the halls before the elevator doors slid open. A man in uniform was inside, and Mai blinked at him before stepping within the miniature room.

"What floor Miss? He asked, smiling gently at her as he gestured with a white glove to the elevator buttons.

Mai frowned a bit before smiling up at him. "Four floors down please, kind sir." He nodded before pressing the appropriate button.

After a long silence, Mai spoke softly. "Don't you miss your family, sir? I'd bet money that you had a wife and child." She rocked on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back before looking up at him. A smile on her face.

"I did." The man nodded to her. "But I cannot abandon my duties." He vowed.

Mai smiled at him, letting her hand float over his shoulder. "It's okay to go to your family." She said gently. "I'm sure they would be excited to see you."

He smiled at her sadly. "But I don't know where they are." The uniformed man whispered hoarsely.

Mai tilted her head to the side. "What? A kind soul like you can't see the light?" She giggled jokingly.

The man blinked at her, before turning to the right. He squinted. "Is that it?" He quietly asked, an expression of awe displayed on his washed out features.

Mai smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not allowed to see it until my time comes." She explained gently. "But think of your family." She gave him a moment. "What do you see in that light now?"

A soft gasp escaped his lips. "My son... And my wife." He blinked. "I see a woman standing next to my son, hugging him tightly."

Mai smiled. "Time has elapsed greatly since you have disappeared, kind sir. It would not be unusual for him to have a wife of his own." She pointed out gently.

He looked back at her, a happy smile on his face as tears slowly fell out of his eyes. "You were so young..." Mai breathed, her voice cracking. "It wasn't right for you to pass away so soon. You should've had the chance to see your son and wife and live with them happily. And even though you couldn't do that before... please... go live with them now. I'm sure they would love to see you again. You can live together happily for all eternity." She smiled brightly at him. "Go. Walk into the light."

The man turned to her. "Thank you. And please Miss. Be careful of the Lady." With that, the man walked into the light, just as the elevator opened and Mai left. A golden light shined behind her in the elevator before softly disappearing, much to the surprise of the other guests waiting for it.

Mai smiled at them knowingly before beginning her search for the man that could lead her to the restaurant.

* * *

If there was one thing you had to be warned about Minori Tsukiyomi, it was that she lacked patience. For ten minutes now, she had been standing at the double doors of the restaurant. The elder female was dressed similarly to Mai, with a dark emerald green dress that stopped an inch above the knees. Many thin layers were gathered together to make a ruffled appearance in the skirt, and the top was sequenced, hugging her bust comfortably. Unlike Mai, she wore low heeled sandals, colored a bright gold. Her wrist had a similarly colored bracelet embracing it.

Suddenly, a flash of white caught her attention at the end of the corridor. Minori let out a breath of relief. "Mai!" She waved.

The brunette's face brightened considerably. "Sorry I'm a bit late. There was a spirit in the elevator." Mai explained, elegantly waltzing over to her friend. Every time her feet touched the ground, it was almost as though she were dancing.

"Really?" Minori looked worried. "For a second there, I thought you had gotten lost and that I would have to call your team to find you." She teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Mai's face screwed up a bit at the insult. "Why you-!" She slapped her friend's shoulder playfully. "Let's just go inside. I want to be able to catch Naru still in base passed 11:30. If I do, I'll have an excuse to prank him as punishment." Chocolate brown eyes gleamed evilly, and emerald ones shined with amusement.

"Tell me about the prank if you do." She grinned as she turned to the two men standing at the double doors.

The two uniformed men bowed before using pristine white gloves to elegantly open the doors, using the other hand to beckon them inside.

Mai nodded to both of them. "Did you make a reservation?" She whispered to her friend as she noticed the long line of people waiting to see the lady behind a pedestal. She had a binder in front of her.

"Yes. But we won't have to wait in line." Minori chuckled at her friend's remorseful look.

"Huh?" Was all Mai got out before she was dragged by the elbow to the font of the line.

"Hello? Anna, sweetie?" Minori called sweetly as she came to the front of the desk.

"Good evening, Miss Minori." The woman bowed to her respectfully. "Sebastian will lead you to your table, M'am."

Minori smiled at the woman gratefully. "Thank you so much. Daddy would be so proud of you." She said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Thank you, M'am." The woman said, still bowing to the waist.

The two girls left the line... all occupants gaping behind them like fish.

Mai's eyes widened before comprehension clouded them. "You brainwashed the owner to make him think you were his daughter?" She gently hissed as they followed a man dressed in something like a bartender's outfit. "Is that how you arranged for us to be here?"

Minori nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Don't worry. I've been saving my energy up lately, so it wasn't painful to hack into all of the necessary minds it took to make this," She gestured above her head with a hand. "happen." The brunette finished.

Mai looked at the girl worriedly. Sure, Shinigami had a bunch of cool abilities, but in order to actually use them, they had to muster up a lot of energy. This was painful since Shinigami shouldn't have that type energy in the first place- they weren't human. Humans slept and ate to make energy, but most Shinigami let those things slide. They were unnecessary, unless one was needed for an assignment.

"You've been eating and sleeping?" Mai questioned as they sat down at their elegantly decorated table.

Minori smiled and nodded. "The thing is, Mai..." The girl bit her lip and looked around before continuing. "The Ace Society has been keeping an eye on you." She whispered.

"What?!" Mai hissed across the table, eyes full of alarm.

"They told me to be ready for your arrival." The girl admitted.

"How-" Mai began.

"I don't know." Minori interrupted. "I have no idea how they've been able to get you here. Maybe they placed that little girl here on purpose? So that I would find her and use her to contact you?" Minori looked around, weary of anyone listening on their conversation.

"So you're not certain?" Mai relaxed a bit.

"No... not yet. But I think it's a bit too coincidental. They know what's gonna happen because of the the old hags." Minori spat.

The 'old hags' she was referring to were the three Fates. Three old ladies who controlled the fates of every being on the planet. In the olden days, they did it by themselves, but lately, people have popped up... claiming that they could predict the fates of people. Yes... most fortune tellers were fake, but the real ones were the underlings of the ones in charge. The old Fates have been comfortable with working with the Ace Society for an entire millennium now, so why didn't Mai see this coming?

"You're right." Mai blinked. "If they told you to prepare for my arrival, than they're keeping an eye on me. But the question is... what are they planning?" Mai laced her fingers together and set her elbows on the table before leaning into it. Her fingers now rested just below her nose.

Minori sighed. "Who knows Mai..." The girl bit on her bottom lip again. "But I do know, that they will stop at nothing to get the Maihime back." She said seriously, her tone extremely dark.

"Maihime..." The brunette muttered to herself. "It's a stupid nickname isn't it?" She laughed bitterly. "Making people 'dance' around as I hunt them down doesn't make me a princess of it." The teen said in a light tone.

Minori was silent. "Ne... what do you plan to do about this situation?" She asked.

Mai locked eyes with her friend; amber and emerald meeting half-way and mixing. "You're not on break from the Society, so what are you doing in California? And you've been apart of them longer than I, so don't you know their train of thought, Minori-senpai?" She asked seriously, going back to what she used to call the girl before her.

"After you couldn't reap the souls in this ship, I was sent here. Even though it's been like... three years now since you've been here? You're almost sixteen right?" Minori eyed her friend.

Mai nodded. "It seems to me like the Society is being a little slow. Three years is a very long wait to fix a problem." The girl mumbled into her hands, eyes becoming pensive in her train of thought.

"I don't know what they were thinking. In all actuality, a case like this is usually handled by an amateur. That is, until they found out about the Lady." Minori said lowly.

Mai leaned forward further. "What's up with the Lady?" she asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well I wouldn't blame you for not knowing, 'cause the amateurs are only getting rid of the ghosts little by little. However... the Society recently came across an interesting little fact." Minori leaned forward too, making the girls seem as though they were furiously gossiping from afar. "The Lady in White is apparently controlling many of the ghosts. But half of the Council (higher ups in the Society), believe it's the guy in the boiler room. So they sent me here to investigate. The Council is torn and in an uproar."

Mai flinched. "Last time that happened, I was at risk of being stripped of my rank and forced to cross the Bridge." She shivered.

"Excuse me misses, are you ready to order?" Asked a waiter when he strolled up to their table.

Mai nodded. "I'll take the Sailor's Platter."

"Ultimate Feast please." Minori answered.

"Very well." The waiter nodded approvingly. "And to drink?"

"Pepsi." The girls answered in unison.

The man nodded before disappearing from their sights.

"I hate that bridge. I'll never cross over. I like working as a Shinigami." Minori scowled at the mention.

"Same." Mai sighed.

"Anyway," The senior of the two began, desperate to get away from the topic. "So what do you plan to do about Mariko-san?"

Mai instantly brightened. "Guess what? I told Naru she was my twin sister, and her body was at the bottom of a lake." She whispered eagerly.

Minori blinked. "It's better than telling him the truth." She nodded her head as a pouty frown crossed her lips.

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I could tell him she was a part of me literally. Naru wouldn't understand _that_."

The thing about Shinigami weapons was... well.. they were constructed from the Shinigami's soul. It was basically giving a part of your soul a true form. Mai chose the old fashioned scythe. Shinigami weapons were usually unemotional, and had no personalities... making them something similar to a puppet. This was because the Shinigami usually didn't share their own memories with that part of the soul. It was empty.

Mai didn't want an inanimate object as her partner, and thus, trained for months in order to give that empty part of her Shinigami soul memories. She forged them from her own. And the result was an older twin sister.

"Telling him the truth would result in blowing your cover." Minori agreed. The table was silent for a long moment as their food arrived. Suddenly, Minori spoke quietly. "Mai... you love this Naru... don't you?"

Mai turned tomato red before slowly nodding her head. "I do." She whispered.

"Then... do you plan to... you know... tell him about yourself?" Minori bit her lip, knowing this topic was uncomfortable for Mai.

"You mean tell him that I'm technically dead?" Mai said bluntly.

"Well yeah... but I mean... about the part _before _you died." Minori answered, nodding her head a bit.

"I know where you're going with this, Minori." Mai sighed. "You're going to warn me to be careful." She locked eyes with her friend. "You're going to remind me that falling in love with a living human is taboo."

Minori smiled sadly, but nodded. "Yeah... but you know that we're not human anymore. And it's not even against the rules to love a human." The brunette said cheerfully. "But I was trying to warn you about our _bodies _again Mai." The younger of the two bit her lip. "You know our bodies are only copies of a human's. And that the old guy up there kept us different by that_ one _thing."

Mai put her head in her hands. "I know... I know!" She groaned. "Females can't bear any offspring. And males can't produce semen." She recounted.

"On the bright side!" Minori hurriedly amended her mistake. "At least we don't have to worry about going through a monthly!" she said brightly. "Since we can't have kids anyway."

Mai smiled before lifting her head. "Say... how does the pure blood Shinigami line continue?" The girl blinked. "That was always on my mind when I was still inside ACES."

"Artificial bodies." Minori answered blandly. "Then the parents-to-be merge a part of their souls together and put it in the body. For a month, the body goes under a change, the souls forcing it to become real, and then become the body of a god. Next thing you know, you have another pure blood." Minori made a 'ding' noise with her lips.

"Huh..." Mai poked at her food. "Makes sense somewhat." Actually, Minori probably gave her the 'even-an-idiot-could-understand' version.

The brunette across from her took a long sip of her Pepsi. "I feel like that explanation belongs in one of those sci-fi movies." She muttered all of a sudden.

Mai blinked at her before bursting into bubbles of laughter. "So..." She started. "What do you think I should do, Minori-senpai?" She said lowly.

"About what?" The elder asked, confused as to why she was being asked such a question.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Come on Senpai. I mean when I find my scythe."

"Oh..." Minori bit her lip uncomfortably. "Well... that depends on what options you are thinking of, Mai."

Mai's gaze fell serious again. "Either stay with the team until the Aces hunt me down, and hope they only target me; or quit the team when I find it and waltz into the Society." She tapped her fork against her plate gently. "Either way, I have to stay with the team until we get a case in Noto."

At this, alarm went through Minori's facial features, and she abruptly stood. "What?!" The brunette cried aloud. Mai snapped her head up at the sound of palms slamming the table, and looked around. People near by were staring.

"Minori~!" Mai whined aloud, her face ablaze at the embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to get attached Mai!" The girl hissed. "No. Scratch that! You've already gotten attached Mai! You know that they_ will _live for a shorter time than you!"

"I know..."

"And!" The elder cut in. "If you defy the Council, don't you think they could _make you _reap _their_ souls?!" She hissed. "You know what?" The girl continued after a short pause.

"Huh?" Was all Mai could get in.

"I'll send you to Noto myself, Mai. Just tell Mr. Shibuya you need a vacation after this case. Find your scythe, and escape the Society Mai. You can't become their dog _now_." The elder girl's eyes glistened with tears. "You're the freest of any of us ACES Mai. We would love to be your shoes."

Mai sighed, suddenly tossing her fork into her plate. Her appetite was gone. "What do you expect me to do Minori?!" The younger's voice came out hoarse. "SPR is the only thing that ties me to Naru. If I quit... I won't be able to see him again." She looked up at the other female, eyes watery.

Minori smiled weakly. "Mai... you know you don't have the courage to put everyone in danger by staying with them..." The girl's smile was bitter. "I _know_ you wouldn't have gone through with the idea of waiting for the ACES to hunt you down." She reached over the table and clasped her friend's hand.

Mai squeezed it tightly. "I know!" Tears freely rolled passed tired eyelids; she had been blinking them back for quite some time now. Her voice cracked. "I just didn't want to admit to myself that I'd have to quit."

The table was gently cloaked in silence for a long time. Then Minori spoke. "I'm sorry Mai."

The ghost hunting teen snapped her head up, chocolate brown eyes wide with shock. "For what?!" She cried in disbelief.

"For putting you on the spot. Forget my offer Mai. I don't think you could go through with it." The elder admitted carefully.

Mai nodded. "Can we go now?" She inquired softly. "I'm tired..." The teen's hands were now clasped together tightly, forcing her shoulders to shake slightly. Her knees bounced up and down under the table from the pressure that was crushing her, and she couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Mai." Minori smiled gently. The elder could tell that the younger just wanted to curl up and sob until the tears wouldn't come. "But I have just one honest suggestion for you."

Mai blinked up at her. "What is it?"

Tsukiyomi waved Sebastian over for the cheque; in minutes, it was in her hands. "I think you should go to Noto with Naru, find your sister, and then tell Naru everything before escaping from the Society. Travel the world if you have to Mai. I'll pay for everything." The emerald eyed girl responded softly, handing Sebastian both the money for the bill and a tip. Her eyes never left Mai's. "You know you dumped all of your money into my account before leaving to reap that soul at the lake."

The amber eyed teen nodded to her after the advice sunk in. "I'll think about it. He, at least, deserves an explanation."

And with that, the girls stood, ready to head to their respective rooms.

* * *

The usually upbeat assistant of SPR had been stuck in the bathroom for ten minutes to make sure she didn't have puffy eyes before stumbling into base.

It was empty except for the usually silent Chinese man typing away at his beloved laptop. "Hey Lin?" The girl called softly.

The man briefly turned his head to see who was calling before he turned back to the computer. "Yes Taniyama-san?" He answered.

Mai smiled. He had stopped typing for her. "Was Naru in here past 11:30?" She asked, looking at the clock on the wall. It proudly displayed 11:47.

Lin's answer was brief. "No."

The brunette blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"He left on the dot." Lin answered in an even tone.

"Thanks Lin!" Mai chirped before finding the elevators and going up a floor to her room.

As the short teen walked by them, she stopped at each of her friends' doors. Mai briefly wondered if she should pay them a visit, but then realized that it was late, and that she would see them all tomorrow.

With that, Mai cheerfully (well as cheerfully as she could) skipped to her room.

* * *

The soft resounding of a beep and the door knob being turned made Naru look up from his files at the desk. "Mai." He nodded to her in greeting as she strolled in.

"Hi Naru." The girl responded a bit tiredly. "Lin told me you left base on time. I'm glad we established the fact that you need sleep." She teased gently as her pink ballet flats were neatly stored in the shoe cabinets by the door.

Naru smirked. "I merely brought my work home with me Mai." He snickered at her enraged expression.

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes for a moment. I was able to bring something for you from dinner."

Naru narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion. "I didn't see you bring anything in." The handsome young male challenged.

The younger teen merely grinned. "That's because it's small enough to fit in my handbag." Mai held up a small handbag that he hadn't seen her leave with.

An annoyed look flitted over Naru's features for a moment before he allowed his eyes to flutter closed with a sigh. There was a little noise before Mai spoke again. "You can open them now~" She sang.

His eyes immediately snapped open as he searched for a foreign item. What greeted him instead was a cleared off desk. "Dammit." He swore under his breath, obviously annoyed. Then his eyes caught sight of a small box sitting in his lap. They widened considerably. "New Moon Drop?" Naru whispered, gazing intently at the small cardboard box of tea before him.

Mai nodded and grinned. "Minori asked one of the waiters when I told her you had an obsession with tea." Th amber-eyed teen teased, obviously pleased that she had been able to coax such a reaction out of him.

"Such a thing is extremely rare, Mai. Please send Ms. Tsukiyomi my thanks." He replied, a stoic mask slipping back into place on his face.

Mai pouted playfully. "I'm the one who chose it. She just asked me if I would like a box from the kitchen."

Of course, none of this had really happened. Minori had been able to coax Sebastian into retrieving her a box of tea of Mai's choosing as a gift. Mai had graciously accepted, and then decided to give it to Naru.

"..." Naru was silent, unwilling to thank the girl before him.

Mai smirked before grabbing the box and putting it back into her handbag. "How-ev-er~!" The tea assistant teased. "This tea is only reserved for special occasions. The completion of a case, or a birthday, as a few examples."

Naru was stunned. He scowled lightly at her conditions. "Fine." He snapped.

Mai shook her head at him mockingly. "Remember Naru~! This is all because you couldn't say 'thank you for the tea.'"

Before Naru could even gape at the girl's actions, she had disappeared to change into pajamas. He shook his head slowly; Mai would be the death of him someday.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a loud yawn echoed through the suite. Mai gently flopped down onto her bed, finding a remote on the table and switching on the television. Not being able to recognize any of the shows playing, the brunette continued to flip through the channels.

Suddenly, an anime popped up. Mai squealed in happiness.

"Hey Naru! They have anime over here!" She called softly before turning up the volume. Suddenly, English voices resounded through the room. "Shit." Mai swore, knowing that she had paid attention in class, but that they spoke to quickly for her to understand.

By the looks of the animation, it was a show called 'Bleach.' The corner of the tv screen read, 'adult swim.' Mai furrowed her brows in an attempt to concentrate on the words being said.

"Hold on, Ichigo! You don't mean..." A girl with raven black hair said suddenly to a red haired man.

Mai blinked. Their pronunciation sucked.

After ten minutes through the show, Mai flopped down on her bed again. "This episode is filler!" She whined.

It was half an hour later when another show popped on. Naru walked in by then, demanding that the assistant return the files she had stolen. Mai boredly stuck her tongue out at him and told him that he could work all day tomorrow if he wanted to. She then said how she was worried that he wasn't getting enough sleep during cases, and his health would drop.

To which he replied with, "My sleeping habits and health are none of your concern Mai."

Mai had scowled and retorted with, "Well forgoing sleep for a long time will land someone like you in the hospital! Don't think that the doctors here will let you discharge yourself!"

Naru scowled and stormed off, muttering to himself the entire time. Mai had dozed off during the showings of Naruto and One Piece, finally waking up to see a childhood favorite playing.

"Soul Eater!" Mai squealed. "In English though..." After a few moments, the brunette was able to recall which episode she was watching. "Oh... it's the awakening of that witch obsessed with spiders." Mai hugged a pillow to her chest as her eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Too bad this doesn't show the Shinigami character... The author of this story had been a lover of a Shinigami, resulting in an abundance of knowledge about us." Mai muttered to herself. "Though.. the poor kid could've had another OCD attack." She sweat-dropped at the symmetry-obsessed character.

All too soon, the episode ended, resulting in another show to pop on. Mai squealed loudly this time before shooting up and singing along to the theme song; it was Sword Art Online. She danced around the small bedroom, trying not to make too much noise for the sake of any neighbors.

Out of breath, the teen laughed at herself before falling to the bed again. "**Murder in the Safe Zone**." Mai muttered in English as the words popped up on screen. "Oh~! The one where the main characters get to act like detectives for a day!" The brunette clapped her hands excitedly to herself. She sighed dreamily. "Wish I could see the episode where they get married. That was _soooo_ sweet~!"

"I thought they were trapped within a game?" A cool voice suddenly asked from the door.

Mai jumped. "Yeah." She nodded her head, suspicious as to why Naru knew about that. "But you can marry within the game. It's useful for being able to share each other's storage items. And they do. Why do you know about that?" She questioned.

"Madoka has been staying with me for a while, and she pulls this up," He nodded to the screen. "On the computer every night. She was only able to describe the plot to me before I managed to escape."

Mai snickered before turning her attention back to the screen. "Are you going to bed?" She asked softly. "I can turn down the volume and dim the screen a bit if you like."

Naru only shook his head before smirking. "I only came to see what all the commotion was about." He was referring to the theme song.

Mai flushed. "S-sorry... I haven't seen this since I was twelve. So I'm surprised I even remembered the theme... Maybe it's because it's so catchy?" She rubbed her chin in thought, mimicking the character on the screen before her.

Naru merely shook his head in brief amusement. "I don't want you to stay up longer than this Mai. It's two am, and I won't have you acting like a zombie tomorrow at work." He said coolly before leaving the room again.

Mai blinked. _Did Naru just... seem worried?_

The girl shut the tv off and climbed into bed.

_Well if he's that worried... Then I guess skipping it tonight wouldn't hurt._

* * *

**GEH! It's such a long chapter! *headdesks* I apologize to thy eyes. Anyway, please R&R if your eyeballs are okay!**

**I copied the whole anime schedule off of my television! XD**

* * *

**Review replies**

**Unknowngirl (Guest): Hehe! Sorry for laughing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**Dragon (Guest): I was able to make the chapter longer for everyone, so I'm happy. I just wonder if it's way too long this time, 'cause I couldn't find a good place to stop. I just wanted to get day one over with. XD**

**Cutiepie228 (Guest): Afguyrhrurg! I can't even make any real sentences with all of your compliments. *slaps hands to red face***

**DepressedPerson (Guest): YIPPEEE! *does a back hand spring* YOU SMILED!**

**HappyGuy (Guest): Haha! I'm sorry to be keeping everyone on edge, but I can't help m'self! XD At least Unknowngirl wasn't hurt badly! XD**

**Curiousgirl (Guest): Just go on the regular fanfiction website, and click on 'reviews' by the story name. If you read your review and my answers side by side on different tabs, you'll understand! :D I hope I helped!**

**Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

**Sorry about the length everyone. I just couldn't find a good place to stop, and wanted day one over with. LET"S GET IT ON WITH THE PARANORMAL ACTIVITY Y'ALL!**

**~Crescent T.**


	7. Ch6: For the Love of the Paranormal!

**RRS.6**

**Yay! I finally got the drama out of the way for a while! YIPPEE! Now we can watch the team Ghost Hunt! :D **

**And also, I got a lot of requests for the demon fox named Angel, so I think I'll find a way to add him/her into the story. Think I have a good idea of how to do it! :D**

* * *

**Ch6: For the Love of the Paranormal!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mai had dreamed a bit last night. Nothing about the case, but more like her own nightmares. This was unusual, since the brunette rarely dreamed about herself. So when Mai had shot up in bed that morning, panting as though she had run a marathon, Naru was a _bit_ surprised.

The short brunette opened her mouth to scream, eyes wide with shock as it flooded her system, but it died in her throat. She clutched the cloth over her chest and sat there panting for a moment, before scrambling out of bed to the bathroom. Flashes of the nightmare were still burning behind her eyelids.

_Crimson liquid cloaked the room in it's ugly embrace. The deformed shape of a human was crumpled in the corner of the room, eyes wide with horror and sadness. Mai could hear footsteps, and she realized they were her own when her vision of red cleared up. As she approached the body; a pale hand dotted in that crimson color reached out to touch the human's cheek. _

If only you didn't find out... _She found a part of herself thinking._

_Lifeless eyes stared up at her, already glazed over in the face of death. The jaw was hanging limply off of its hinges, forcing the mouth to fall open in an 'o' position. Arms were curled around the body in a sick way; broken and useless. The legs were in much of the same condition. Almost as though he was stuck in the position of a strange dance._

_A black band was around the neck of her victim. This man was reaped. _

Poor, poor, Monk. At least you were able to dance until your limbs broke apart. _She thought mockingly. _

With that, Mai threw up in the the ceramic bowl of the toilet, thankful that the door was locked behind her.

_Oh my god... I killed Monk. I made him dance to my requiem. _Mai wretched over the toilet once more, falling weakly to her knees, pale and sickly.

_W-Were those the Society's wishes? O-or... mine? _

The sickly girl wretched again, her stomach emptying itself of last night's shrimp in the Sailor's Platter. With a shaky and pale hand, Mai reached up and flushed the toilet, scrambling to the sink to wash her face.

The water was as cold as it could go, forcing Mai to wince a bit as it attached itself to her skin. Droplets of water decorated her skin before rolling off into the sink. Mai took in a shuddering breath.

_Will that happen if I defy the Society?_

She thought darkly, before looking up at herself in the mirror. A pale face, small nose, large and immature brown eyes; they all made up Mai. The girl made sure the toilet was clean before spraying air re-freshener all over the place. She then stepped out of the small room.

Sapphire eyes locked with amber ones. "Are you okay?" Was the only sentence spoken for a long moment. "Was it one of those dreams?"

Mai nodded her head to the first question, but shook her head to the next. "Just a normal nightmare." She replied, finding her bag to step into some cozy clothing.

The brunette headed back into the bathroom once more, slipping into cozy, dark grey, sweats and a plain orange shirt. She quickly brushed her hair before leaving again, giving Naru a chance to change within himself.

"Mai, it's still only 6 am. You can still sleep a bit longer." Naru pointed out before heading into bathroom.

Mai merely shook her head before heading to the breakfast nook. She got together some eggs, flour, and water in a single bowl. A pan of vegetable oil was currently being heated over the stove. When Mai thoroughly mixed together her ingredients, she took spoonful by spoonful and dumped them onto the pan. Minutes later, the mix bloated up, and the shell of it turned golden brown. Mai used a fork to take them out of the pan and dump them on a plate.

Naru strolled in. "You're cooking." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Mai nodded, searching the cabinets for sugar. "Do you like honey?" She asked suddenly. Naru shook his head.

Mai went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pint of milk in a plastic container. The contents were poured into a glass and tea was set on the stove.

The girl set a large plate of the breakfast on the table, setting two smaller ones in front of two chairs. The milk was put down next to her plate when the kettle on the stove whistled. Mai bustled around the kitchenette as she prepared the tea.

The tea was finally set down on the table and Mai gestured Naru to sit down. Her eyed the pastry looking food before him. "What is this called?" He asked.

Mai shrugged. "No idea. My mother made it a lot, so I do now." She picked up a piece of the oddly circular shaped pastry before dipping it in the pile of sugar on the edge of her plate. "You can eat it plain, with honey, sugar, or with cow cheese."

Naru nodded before gingerly picking up a pastry and trying it. The plain flavor reminded him of bread, but with his tea, it was very wonderful. "I like it." He stated.

Mai smiled. "Good." She chugged down her milk before standing and saying thanks. He dishes were thrown into the sink. "Should I wake the others?" She asked, seeing that the time was almost 7 am.

"Yes." Naru nodded. "Tell them to meet in base. We'll go over the data from last night and see if anything showed up."

Mai nodded before heading out to knock on Ayako's and Bou-san's door. After a few minutes, a tired Monk opened the door. For a long time, Mai just stared up at him, her nightmare still racing through her mind. It was so very calming to see that the man was alive and blinking sleepily down at her.

"Can you wake Ayako?" Mai spoke when her voice found its way to her throat again. "Naru wants everyone in base before seven."

"Ah, sure..." Monk looked like he wanted to bang his head against the door with how early it was.

"Sorry about this Bou-san." Mai smiled sympathetically at him before moving onto the next door.

Lin answered it, and Mai wasn't surprised to find the man already dressed. "Is Masako awake?" Mai questioned.

The silent man nodded before saying, "I'll tell her to get ready and go to base." Mai nodded back at him before smiling and heading to the next door.

John looked tired, but still nodded nicely at her and smiled. "Sorry that you have to wake so early, John. I'll have tea for everyone at base." She promised, feeling sorry for rousing everyone from their peaceful sleep so soon.

"Thanks Mai!" John answered cheerfully, before Mai headed back to her own room.

* * *

"They're awake." Mai called when she walked in. "Though they look like zombies, Naru."

The cold-hearted narcissist merely shrugged. "Not any of my concern." Mai let her lips quirk up in a smile at his behaviour before sitting on the couch, waiting for the man to finish his breakfast. She had just picked up the remote for the tv when he spoke. "What was your nightmare about?"

Startled at the question, the remote slipped from the petite girl's now clammy hands. She fumbled a bit with it as she picked it up, feeling Naru's heavy and calculating gaze on her. The brunette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously; a habit she picked up. "Uh... you really don't want to know." She croaked, feeling her stomach do flip flops at the scenes in her dream. "And it isn't relevant to the case anyway."

"I'll be the judge of that." Was the simple and cool reply.

Mai furiously shook her head. "_Really _Naru!" She wrung her hands nervously, acting more in character since day one of this investigation. "It's wasn't about anyone but me." She protested.

Naru narrowed his eyes at her over the rim of his porcelain teacup. "And a dream of yourself would make you throw up last night's dinner in the bathroom?" He asked suspiciously.

Mai made a face that was a mix of a scowl and suspicion. "Naru, are you willing to tell me what kind of dreams you have?" There was silence. The girl brought up a valid point in the argument. "And why do you want to know so bad? Are you worried or something?" She cocked a brow at the man still enjoying his morning tea.

Naru paused in his train of thought, and that train suddenly spiraled off track and into the distance. That was true... why was he so adamant about knowing what had caused her to throw up?

_Because you're her _boss. _You should have a right to know whether or not your employee can work today. _His rational side told him simply. It was logic.

_Are you so sure? _The puniest voice asked from the depths of his subconscious. _She told you what you could do to get answers; tell her about your nightmares. _

Naru, being a rational person, merely discarded the voice. "As your employer, I should know whether or not you are able to work correctly today. If that nightmare will effect your work, then I believe you're better off resting; not disrupting the investigation." He coolly told her, taking a long sip from his now lukewarm tea. He _hated_ lukewarm tea. A scowl rose to his face as he resisted the urge to spit it out. A sudden slam interrupted his train of thought again. Dammit. And he had just fixed that train from its earlier crash.

...Was that his version of a joke?

Mai was suddenly leaning over the table. "You narcissistic, workaholic, idiot scientist!" She raged, and Naru flinched at the old nickname. "I can't believe I thought you were really worried! All you were worried about was me ruining your investigation! Well I can assure you! A simple nightmare about a reaped Bou-san won't stop _me_ from doing my job." The girl had thrown her hands up in the air during this arguement, when they suddenly dropped to her sides. All color drained from her face as she realized what she had just said.

Silence embrace the room in a cold and awkward embrace. Neither parties saying a word to the sudden occurrence.

Naru was the first to speak after a long and hard look. "Did you just say 'a reaped Bou-san?' As in, grim reaper reaped?" He clarified.

Mai bit her lip and attempted to swallow a lump in her throat. "Y-yeah!" A moment longer until Mai fabricated some type of lame lie. "It was a silly nightmare. A cliche looking reaper caught Bou-san in his dying moments, and swung his large, silver scythe over him. We were all there, but I was the only one who could see him." Mai explained hurriedly.

"So you decided to rid your stomach of its contents?" Naru cocked a brow at the girl.

"Well duh!" Mai waved her hands in the air as though the idea was obvious. "It wasn't the fact that the dream was scary that made me throw up. It was the concept. I mean, I was the only one who saw what happened, and then Bou-san really... died." She explained, her voice getting quieter the entire time.

Silence was back again, seeming to chuckle mockingly in Mai's head. "I see." Naru said, suddenly standing. "Let's head to base."

Mai quickly dumped his tea and cup into the sink, along with the plates. She rinsed her hands before following Naru out of their room. "I'll clean up later." She told him while he locked their door.

Silently, they strolled to base.

* * *

When both Naru and Mai were in base, they were last to arrive. At least they were on time, so not even Yasuhara could make fun of them for arriving last and alone.

"Good morning everyone. I assume you all got a good night's rest?" Naru spoke. Several people nodded. "Good. We have a lot of work to do today."

Mai was the first to speak. "Wasn't Yasu supposed to arrive today?" She question. John and Bou-san nodded in agreement with her question.

Naru resisted the urge to rub his eyes and yawn. Last night's sleep had been interrupted by another nightmare of Gene's death, and he refused to sleep afterward. He suddenly remembered the question being asked. "Yasuhara will be here in half an hour. Until then, Lin and I will go over last night's data. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san, please walk around and see what you can sense. If you find anything, attempt an exorcism or purification if possible." The fiery redhead woman nodded, but the medium in the group plainly showed her distaste in the pairing.

"Both John and Takigawa-san will do the same. Only attempt a purification if the spirit is not hostile. Children for example, will need little encouragement." Naru stated.

"Or duty-bound employees." Mai murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?" Naru asked, furrowing his brows.

Mai snapped her head up from her thinking pose. "Oh. Well... there was a security camera in the elevator, so I'm sure Lin-san can gain access and show you." The girl nervously chuckled.

Lin merely nodded before punching in a few codes on the number pad. "Which elevator and what time?" Was his only question.

"Elevator five. Around the time I left for dinner." Mai answered. Lin nodded again before typing a command into the program. Suddenly, a video popped onto screen, but the elevator was empty. Lin fast forwarded it until a man appeared by the elevator buttons.

Mai smiled. "That's him." She bobbed her head.

Two minutes later, Mai was walking into the elevator herself. "Wow Mai! You look amazing!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered.

"There's audio." Lin said suddenly, unplugging his headphones and allowing the team to listen in.

**_"'What floor Miss?'" He asked, smiling gently at her as he gestured with a white glove to the elevator buttons._**

**_Mai frowned a bit before smiling up at him. "'Four floors down please, kind sir.'" He nodded before pressing the appropriate button._**

Ayako hummed in approval. "Very polite, Mai." She patted the girl's shoulder.

**_After a long silence, Mai spoke softly. "Don't you miss your family, sir? I'd bet money that you had a wife and child." She rocked on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back before looking up at him. A smile on her face._**

SPR blinked. "How'd you know he's a ghost? He's not even that transparent." Bou-san looked at Mai, who was standing by him.

She shrugged. "Dunno. He smile just seemed... sad. So I probed a bit. Asking questions that wouldn't exactly pertain to meaning he was a ghost."

Ayako nodded slowly, displaying her understanding. "'Cause that question would work with someone who was alive too. Being on a ship like this."

Naru turned his gaze onto her. "She said, 'I bet you _had_.'" The cold-heart boss pointed out. "Someone alive would've noticed that the question was odd."

Mai looked her boss in the eye. "I wouldn't have." She said quietly. "A question like that would only send an odd twinge in the back of my mind, but then I would be pressure into answering."

"And if he realized your mistake?"

"I had to compromise. A ghost would answer in past tense, giving me my answer. A regular person would answer in present tense." She shrugged.

"What if he didn't know he was dead?" Masako pointed out, joining Naru's side.

Mai paused but then chuckled before turning back to the screen. "Intuition hasn't failed me so far." She answered.

**_"I did." The man nodded to her. "But I cannot abandon my duties." He vowed._**

Mai sent a pointed look to her boss, but he ignored her. The irregulars of SPR mentally applauded the brunette for her planned out steps in questioning the man. And also the fact that she had learned so much.

**_Mai smiled at him, letting her hand float over his shoulder. "It's okay to go to your family." She said gently. "I'm sure they would be excited to see you."_**

Masako found herself gently nodding in agreement with the Mai on-screen before catching herself. "That was very good Mai." She admitted.

The brunette's eyes widened and she flushed. "Th-th-thank you Masako!" She practically shouted.

"No need to shout." Naru graciously pointed out.

The girl merely flushed a darker shade of pink. "S-sorry..."

**_He smiled at her sadly. "But I don't know where they are." The uniformed man whispered hoarsely._**

**_Mai tilted her head to the side. "What? A kind soul like you can't see the light?" She giggled jokingly._**

"The light?" Naru questioned, this time poking Lin to pause the video. He turned to her.

Mai wrung her hands a bit nervously. "W-well, we're in the west right?" She began. "I remembered that a few cases back, Bou-san and John were telling me about the bridge in Asian belief, and the Light in western belief." She looked at the said exorcists. "I figured that it would be the most likely... uh.. way to cross over that was familiar to him." She stumbled over her words, not sure how to word herself.

Both John and Bou-san beamed at her; the latter clapping her on the back. "Great job, Mai!"

Naru nodded to Lin, and the tape began playing again.

**_The man blinked at her, before turning to the right. He squinted. "Is that it?" He quietly asked, an expression of awe displayed on his washed out features._**

"She was right..." Bou-san seemed surprised.

**_Mai smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not allowed to see it until my time comes." She explained gently. "But think of your family." She gave him a moment. "What do you see in that light now?"_**

"You say that as though you were familiar with the conditions." Naru pointed out.

Mai blinked. "TV show I copied from." She lied blandly.

**_A soft gasp escaped his lips. "My son... And my wife." He blinked. "I see a woman standing next to my son, hugging him tightly."_**

"Apparently a well informed TV show." Ayako muttered.

**_Mai smiled. "Time has elapsed greatly since you have disappeared, kind sir. It would not be unusual for him to have a wife of his own." She pointed out gently._**

**_He looked back at her, a happy smile on his face as tears slowly fell out of his eyes. "You were so young..." Mai breathed, her voice cracking. "It wasn't right for you to pass away so soon. You should've had the chance to see your son and wife and live with them happily. And even though you couldn't do that before... please... go live with them now. I'm sure they would love to see you again. You can live together happily for all eternity." She smiled brightly at him. "Go. Walk into the light."_**

SPR blinked. "You showed him such empathy..." Masako whispered.

Mai bowed her head. "I just didn't think it was fair. The ol' guy shouldn't have taken him so early."

John blinked at the reference.

**_The man turned to her. "Thank you. And please Miss. Be careful of the Lady." With that, the man walked into the light, just as the elevator opened and Mai left._**

The video ended there. "I'm surprised that the camera worked at all when he appeared." Ayako pointed out.

"True." John agreed. "Usually, we'd get interference with the ghosts."

"Another western thing?" Mai questioned, furrowing her brows.

Bou-san shrugged. "Could be."

Naru didn't have an opinion. "So Mai... why didn't you bother to tell anyone about this?" He asked, coolly.

"Forgot 'cause of a tiring dinner." She chuckled nervously.

Naru glowered at her. "Get to work." He snapped, and the team scrambled out of base.

The monk in the group suddenly poked his head through the door, rolling his eyes at the boss. "Geez... Yes, _Shibuya Von GetTheFuckBackToWork_." Bou-san teased, before disappearing from view again.

Mai bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh, but a snort escape through her nose and she curled a hand around her stomach. The other was covering her hand. Lin had snorted too.

"That's German... it doesn't work too well with a Japanese name, but it's still funny." Mai said when she trusted herself not to laugh anymore.

Naru glared fiercely. "Mai, tea." he commanded.

"But you just had some with your breakfast!" She protested.

Lin turned in his chair, eyes slightly wide with surprise. "You ate breakfast?" It was as though someone had told him that his wife *cough cough* the computer *cough cough* had been hurt/damaged.

Mai blinked at the two. "I was hungry. I skipped dinner last night." He shrugged.

A sudden black aura made the two black-clad males turn to Mai. "_What?!" _She hissed, her fists clenched down by her knees. _"Didn't. I. Say. That. You. Should. Eat. Before. I. Left?!" _She ground out of clenched teeth.

Naru stared. He hadn't seen her _that_ angry before. Suddenly, Lin's computer screen cracked. Almost as though Mai's aura had been too much for it.

Mai drew in a deep breath before calming, slapping a hand to her forehead. "At least you ate most important meal of the day." She spoke as though the laptop screen didn't concern her. "Ah! Lin! What happened to your screen?!" Nope... the girl was just slow.

The Chinese man glared at her, before comprehension flitted over her face. _Oops_. "I'll take some jasmine tea." Lin said, his face now back to its usual stoic form.

Mai sighed, her face showing utter defeat. "Fine..." She sighed, marching over to the tea maker.

Fifteen minutes later, when Naru exited base to meet Yasu, Mai crept up to Lin's laptop screen. "I'm so sorry." She said, brushing her fingertips over the crack. A golden thread of energy lined the mark and Lin watched with an intense gaze. "This is the best I can do. My abilities are limited at the moment." She pulled her hand away, and only a scratch was visible. The glass that had fallen onto the keyboard was back into its place.

"Why?" Lin asked.

Mai eyed the man for a moment, knowing that the man was asking about more than one thing. "Lost my scythe." She said quietly. "The one year deadline is approaching in two months, so I'm losing the control I have over my powers. Thankfully, it hasn't caught up with me yet, but I fear that I won't be able to help with this case much."

Lin furrowed his brows. "Why?" he repeated.

Mai chuckled before spreading her hands. "Failed assignment. Now the spirits want revenge."

"It's dangerous to be here." Lin summed up her problem in one sentence.

"Exactly. However, it's not only that. My abilities might go haywire soon. Not sure when... maybe in a few weeks, maybe tomorrow." She warned. "If that time comes, have someone put charms in my room, and I want you to put lavender incense in the four corners of my room. I'm sure you have them since it's Chinese warding." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Lin." She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

The Chinese man nodded. There was silence for a very long time before he spoke again. "Taniyama-san... you said that your scythe was missing?" Mai nodded, knowing where this was going. "Where?"

She made a pained look. "I told you and Naru that I was an only child Lin." She answered vaguely.

Lin watched her for a long time, neither of them moved. His dark look spoke volumes. "This is a very sad story." He said suddenly. "You're both lying."

Mai smiled weakly. "If you're talking about Naru's twin, I already know." The girl was going back on her promise she made the day of the Yoshimi Household case.

Lin's eyes were wide. "How?" He breathed.

"You handed me Naru's keys for the van. It was on that key chain of a rose. Two pictures. His parents and him and his brother." Mai explained, the same pained expression on her face.

Lin suddenly stood and took her shoulders. "You knew all this time but didn't say anything?!" He asked in disbelief.

Mai looked away, biting her lip. "I forgave him the moment I saw that photo Lin. Because I could only hope he'd do the same for me." She said quietly, blinking away tears at the Chinese man. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Just then, Lin realized that it was Mai's biggest wish. He searched her earnest, pained, and pleading amber eyes. The man released her shoulders and look at her with an aloof smile ghosting his lips. "I think so, Taniyama-san. After he gets over the fact that he didn't realize it."

Mai smile was the warmest, brightest, and sweetest she had ever smiled. She put her head into her hands, a choked giggle escaping her lips. "Thank god." She whispered. That smile was still on her face when she looked up, but tears were now cascading down her face.

Lin smiled at her.

Mai laid down on the couch. "I think I'll try to see how much I can help. Find a soul that'll let me peek through its most recent memories on this ship." With that, her eyelids slid closed.

"I'll tell Naru for you." Came Lin's soft reply.

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes to the familiar blackness of the astral plane while taking in a large breath. Her face fell into the expression of expectation as she turned around. There, a silhouette was slowly walking towards her through a thick mist. _

_"Hello, 'Naru.'" Mai acknowledged as he stepped out of the mist, face dropped into characteristic seriousness._

_"Mai, this case is extremely dangerous." He started, not even a single hello being breathed. _

_Mai shrugged the information aside with a crooked grin. "All of our cases are. You know that 'Naru.'" Mai almost told the man right then and there that she knew he wasn't Naru. He missed too many details on relationships between SPR for it. She had told him once that Ayako and Bou-san were engaged to test her theory, and he had been surprised. EVEN THOUGH she had specifically told Naru in the office earlier. Naru later found out that Mai was lying, but this one never did._

_"So what are you showing me today?" Mai asked cheerfully, getting to the point._

_"I'm _leading, _not _showing._" 'Naru' corrected, but made a gesture for her to follow him._

_"Same thing." Mai rolled her eyes as she fell into step with him. _

_The Naru-look-a-like gazed down at her before speaking. "I can't accompany you this time, Mai. But know that I'm still watching. Whatever happens, try not to look away." He cringed before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and fading away._

_Mai glared at the place where Naru's twin was just moments before. "Oh sure! Leave me to go through this all by myself! Thanks for your help!" She shouted into the darkness as it morphed and changed. _

_Mai's favorite mist was upon her, and then it lifted when the scene completely changed. The brunette found herself at the top of the ship's grand staircase, dressed in a wonderful white gown. It flowed so much, it seemed as though it would just blow right off of her body. It kissed the surface of the floor, and had a corset-like top. A sweetheart neckline accompanied the look, making it seem like rich-people quality. The sleeves only covered her entire shoulders, leaving the rest of her arms bare. _

_Mai looked down, seeing long, chocolate brown, curly hair spiraling over her front. She could only imagine how beautiful this person must've been. _

_Suddenly she was moving. There was excitement and nervousness frazzling her nerves as she gently descended each step. Her hand glided over the long wooden rail as she continued downwards, eyes darting around the room eagerly._

There! _A part of her thought as she spotted a handsome young man waiting near a column. His hair was gently slicked back, and he was wearing a tux._

Suave. _Mai thought to herself. The man kept his sparkling eyes on her as she continued her slow descent. Suddenly, three men were standing behind the handsome gentlemen, one of them tapping his shoulder. Two of them grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to stumble forward._

_Mai's blood ran cold. _NO! _A part of her cried. _Oh god! They're already here! _Panic flushed through Mai system, and suddenly, she found herself running down the rest of the steps in an attempt to save the man. _

_Her voice caught in her throat, her pulse roaring in her ears, her hands clammy. All of these were suddenly taking their toll on such a composed young lady. She suddenly jumped the last three steps in her eagerness to reach the man, and stumbled before picking herself up once more. _

_She rushed to the man's side, cheering to herself when she noticed how close she was. _I'll make it! I _can_ make it! _She thought, determination and adrenaline now racing through her veins. _

_Suddenly, something wrapped around her arms and she snapped back. Almost as though she were a rubber band that someone stretched and then let go before it snapped. Her upper arms were being crushed under two strong grips on both sides of her. _

_Mai suddenly looked up, trying to release herself from whatever had stopped her. Once more, her blood ran cold. Another two of them had grabbed her, holding her back with bone crushing grips on her slender arms. _

_"Let me go!" Mai found herself screaming with the woman. "I have to save him!" She screeched. "Daniel! Daniel! Please!" She begged, struggling against the grips on her arms. "Let me go! Oh my Lord! Please just let me go!" She continued to scream when one of the uniformed men unsheathed a long sword._

_Mai and the woman both froze as their blood went ice cold and seemed to stop flowing. "NOOOO!" The woman screeched, realizing what was occurring. "It wasn't him! He didn't do it! Daniel is innocent! Please! PLEASE!" She begged, watching as a soldier asked if Daniel had any last words left._

_He turned to the woman screaming. "Alice... Alice, don't worry. I will wait for you." He said softly. "I love you. And it wasn't our fault. I promise." _

_Tears rolled down like small rivers out of Mai's eyes. "DAN! Daniel! Oh my god! Please stop! PLEASE!" She screamed, desperation dripping in her tone. Suddenly, one of the men raised his sword. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" The woman suddenly cried out in last attempt to save the man._

_No one paid any attention though. Even the people who had been in the large room the entire time turned away from them. _

_"PLEASE! SOMEBODY STOP THEM!" _

Swoosh!

...

...

...

Thwack.

_Mai watched in horror as the silver blade was brought down and the man's head fell to the floor. She was silent for a long time; wide eyed and terrified. _

_Suddenly, she let out a blood curling scream of pain. _

_"DANIEL!" She screeched until she ran out of air. "No! No! No! HOW COULD YOU?!" She demanded, roaring at every person in the room who hadn't made a move to assist her in anyway._

_"Did you see that?"_

_"He deserved it."_

_"He was a criminal."_

_"To believe everyone thought he was a good man."_

_"How did he even get on this ship?"_

_"A criminal."_

_"Horrible man."_

_"He was scary."_

_"He didn't belong here."_

_"It's better that he's gone." _

_Mai couldn't believe her ears. She stared at the whispering crowd before turning back to Daniel's body. Crimson blood was splattered on the floor and nearby walls. It stained the uniforms of the men who were nearest to him. _

_And her. _

_Daniel's blood had made a guest appearance on her previously pristine white dress. Mai couldn't breathe. All she could hear were the crowd's whispers... still ringing in her ears relentlessly; like a mantra. She stared blankly in front of her when the man with the sword suddenly stormed over to her._

_"You! You have sinned against God by loving a criminal!" With that, the man trust his silver blade forward, right into her stomach._

_Mai fell forward, feeling something erupt from her stomach and up her throat. She coughed it out, seeing that it was blood and stomach acid when it stained the golden floor. She could imagine the sword's front skewering her and poking out through her back. _

_After a long and silent moment, the man pulled the sword out. Mai fell forward in shock until she hit the floor. Suddenly, her earlier adrenaline wore off. _

_Pain flooded her system. She couldn't see anything but white. Flames of pain licked up her sides, stomach area, and back. Mai's head felt like someone was stepping on it. _

_She screamed a blood curling scream._

* * *

Mai shot up, still screaming from that insane amount of pain that had been forced upon her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Mai shouted, suddenly wrapping her arms around herself, a crazed look on her face. She jumped up, feeling the urge to move.

She felt the urge to make sure she was still alive.

The brunette wobbled on her first few steps before getting up and pacing base until it felt like she was jogging. She panted harshly as flashes of the nightmare flitted over her line of vision tauntingly. Mai suddenly fell to the floor when she saw Daniel's head fall to that golden floor. She felt sick.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Mai kept repeating this as though it were a mantra for protection.

She scrambled to a corner when someone brushed their hands over her upper arms; the brunette could not yet see correctly.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear. "Please don't!" Mai's vision cleared as she saw that it was Ayako who had touched her. "J-just not yet." Mai let her hands hold onto the walls before a sudden coughing fit came over her. She could still feel the spirit's blood crawling up her throat.

Mai panted a bit before her hazy vision cleared and she looked down into her hand.

...

...

...

"Dammit." Mai cursed. "That _hurt_!" She exclaimed, looking down at her blood coated hand. A sharp pain still lingered at her stomach and back; Mai could still feel the sword going through her. "I _hate _swords!" She declared suddenly, touching her stomach tenderly when she realized all of SPR was staring at her.

"Mai?" Bou-san asked uncertainly.

"What?!" Mai snapped.

"...Sorry." He squeaked in response.

Mai suddenly stood up from her cowering corner. "Don't expect me for lunch or dinner tonight." She announced before going to the tea maker and making her favorite calming type: Chamomile.

When she finally sat down at the couch again, she was able to turn her attention to SPR. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Bou-san. I was just... very tense." Mai struggled to find the correct word.

"No problem, Mai. I'd be too." He shrugged at her.

"What did you dream?" Naru asked bluntly.

"Ah, the million dollar question." Mai falsely sighed dreamily. "Yes, yes... The Lady. It was her I think. After all, I was wearing white." Mai said to herself. "Anyway, it looked like I was about to meet someone for a date. A handsome man named Daniel." Mai nodded to herself. "I was going down the grand staircase... I was so happy. So excited to see Daniel waiting at the bottom." Mai sighed a bit dreamily, remembering the feeling. If only it were real and Daniel was actually Naru. Well... except for the murder part.

Naru narrowed his eyes at her, something was stinging in the back of his mind, and he bristled.

"And then?" Bou-san prompted.

Mai swallowed thickly. "Three men came up behind him in uniform. Soldiers. I remember screaming in my head that they 'were here already.'" Mai took in a breath. "One tapped his shoulder, the other two grabbed his arms and held him."

SPR was in tense silence, waiting for what happened next.

Mai continued. "I was running to him, thinking 'oh my god' over and over again. I was just about to reach and help him when I was suddenly snapped back. Two other soldiers had grabbed my arms and were holding me back. The woman I was kept screaming at them to let me go so I could help Daniel. As anyone else would, I was screaming along with her."

Mai blinked at the understanding faces around her.

Her face went dark. "Suddenly, the one who had tapped Daniel's shoulder pulled out a sword." She said quietly. "The next thing I knew, I was begging them not to do it. To take me instead. But no one listened. Not even the people who had been in the room before the soldiers. They watched on."

A growl ripped through Ayako's throat. "Bystanders." She spat. "I _hate_ bystanders."

Mai forced a chuckle. "Then the guy bought the sword down..." She trailed off. "His head... well.. you know." Mai made a tumbling motion to the floor with her hand and winced at the disgusted faces of her make-shift family.

"That's it?" Naru questioned.

Mai shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately not. My _guide_ wanted to show me more." She growled out.

"Guide?" Naru questioned.

"Spirit guide. Leads me through the dream world, teaches me how to navigate the Astral Plane. Things like that." She explained briefly, not bringing up the other Naru. Spirit Guides wre very familiar with Shinigami, though this one had to be fairly new if he didn't know what she was.

"How long have you known him?"

"Long as I've known you." Mai answered. "He actually showed up the time I was knocked unconscious by that shoe cabinet at our first case together."

"Huh..." Bou-san nodded along.

"Alright, so what happened next?" Ayako questioned gently.

"Right uh..." Mai faltered here. "The guy walked up to me saying that I sinned against God for loving a criminal." She looked at their faces. "The last thing I remember was the crowd whispering that Daniel was a criminal, that he didn't belong there, that he was better off never getting on the ship. Their voices are still ringing in my ears." She finished. SPR nodded. "Alright. So, I know it's already around lunch time. Why don't you head out? I'll watch over base!" Mai said cheerfully.

Her make-shift family nodded to each other in agreement. "Okay. We'll do that." Monk spoke for everyone.

"Don't bother waiting in line. Walk straight up to the pedestal lady, tell her Minori's and my name, and Sebastian the waiter should lead you to a big table. No payment is required." Mai smiled at them all. "It was Minori's idea."

Bou-san was first to move. "Buffet anyone?" He called before disappearing through the door.

"MEEEE~!" Yasu sang. He gave Mai a big hug. "Hi, Mai."

"Hi, Yasu!" Mai laughed before he disappeared.

Ayako and Masako followed them away. "Finally! A lunch break!" The fiery haired doctor exclaimed. "Walking around this huge ship is so hard!"

Mai rolled her eyes before putting her teacup to her mouth again. Her nose crinkled. "Ugh. It's lukewarm..." She complained before chugging it all down in one go.

Putting her cup down, she locked gazes with Naru. "You held back information." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He knew he was correct.

"I was afraid it would upset their stomachs." Mai shrugged.

"That's very considerate of you." Naru coolly stated.

"Thanks." Mai flushed a bit. "Anyway, the crowd was whispering, and I was in shock. Suddenly, that man came up to me, screaming in my face. He trust his sword into my stomach." Mai put a hand to the said place. "I remember being so shocked, and then coughing up blood. He suddenly removed the sword, and I fell to the floor. The whole room was silent until I finally felt the pain of the wound. Then I screamed." Mai finished.

Naru was silent for a long moment. "Were there any significant points in your dream that you think are important?" He asked.

Mai sunk deep into thought for a while. "She said it wasn't him. Daniel was innocent. And Daniel's last words... they were, '_Alice... Alice, don't worry. I will wait for you. I love you. And it wasn't our fault. I promise.'" _Mai said quietly.

"So the Lady's name is Alice..." Naru murmured, scratching his pen onto his black notebook.

"Yes... it looks like Daniel was pinned for a crime, and was executed by the soldiers for it. They killed Alice too, thinking that being with him was a crime in itself." Mai summed up. "I wonder what they thought he did..."

Naru's gaze was on her stomach. "You coughed up blood earlier?" He asked, gesturing to the bloody hand print the girl had left on her clothes.

Mai looked down, and then at her hand. "Oops." She shrugged. "Side effects maybe? You know, of the pain?"

Naru locked gazes with her. "Your abilities are growing very quickly. Too quickly for my liking." He stated, narrowing his eyes down at his black notebook moments later.

Mai felt a bit warm. AS though what Naru had just said was a trigger. She adjusted herself on the couch until she was laying down again. Something was incredibly wrong. Her energy was being drained from her, and it got hotter and hotter by the minute. She took deep breaths in order to relax and find the problem.

"It's kinda hot..." Mai breathed out. "W-who turned up the heater?" She whispered, her voice beginning to fail her.

Suddenly, Mai's false human heart skipped several beats, and she gasped. It suddenly jumped back into life when all four chambers pumped at the exact same moment. Mai felt her entire body pulse in place before she grunted and arced her back.

"Dammit! Lin!" She called suddenly.

The Chinese man was immediately at her side, Naru too. "What Mai?" Naru asked.

"L-lavender incense..." She panted out in a whisper. Her voice was leaving her. "And charms. No hospital. At all!" She then gripped Naru's sleeve. "Hear me?! No hospital! They can't fix this!"

Naru, not knowing what else to do, merely nodded. "Naru, pick her up. We need to take her back into her room." Lin said suddenly, running over to his laptop area and shuffling through a bag he left in the room.

With a bit of irritation at the orders, the black-clad teen picked Mai up bridal style. "What's going on Lin?" He calmly demanded, following the man as they raced through the corridors to their destination.

Lin sent a glance in his direction. "She said she knew this would happen. It's her abilities." He explained vaguely.

"What about them?" Naru questioned, feeling the heat radiating off of her. "She's burning up."

"They're growing..." Lin tried to come up with a good explanation. "So her body is merely adjusting to the new energy swelling up. Madoka once told me something about it."

Naru nodded, a bit miffed that he hadn't come up with that explanation himself. "She could burn out though."

Lin shook his head as Naru gestured to his left pocket. The Chinese man reached in and bought out the key card before swiping it to open it up. Naru rushed passed him and towards the room they shared before setting the girl on her bed.

"It's Mai we're talking about. If she knew this would happen to her, don't you think she could survive this?" Lin reassured the teen beside him.

"Of course." Naru said with absolute certainty. "It's Mai we're talking about..." He murmured to himself.

Lin set about arranging the lavender incense and sat at the desk to make the charms she had requested. "Why the warding?" Naru questioned.

"She is being forced out of her body until it fixes the problem. Astral-projection." Lin explained.

"So she doesn't want any spirits to get into her body while it's like this." Naru nodded along.

"She thinks it's best that they don't burn inside out and move on instead." Lin finished, writing his last charm.

"Idiot." Naru muttered just as the elder of the two went to paste the charms made on the walls of the room. Naru found a lighter on the desk that Lin left behind and went to light the incense.

"She'll be fine as long as we keep her a bit cool." Lin said.

"How do you propose we do that?" The younger questioned.

"Wet towels?" Lin proposed, going into the bathroom and making damp rags.

He and Naru covered the girl's skin in all of the places they could. Rolling up her sleeves, pants, and shirt up to her chest area. She seemed like a marshmallow.

"That's all we can do?" Naru asked. Lin merely nodded. "How long?"

"She might not be able to assist in this case." Lin said after a while.

"I see."

After a while, the elder spoke. "I will inform the others." He stepped out of the room to head back to base.

* * *

Lin... the silent Chinese man who had all of the details he need to know about both Naru's and Mai's stories, walked with heavy shoulders to base.

What a large burden for one soul. May the Lord have pity on it.

* * *

**WOW! LONG CHAPPIE! Sorry for my lateness, but I had a bit of trouble trying to think up a good scenerio for the Lady in White. I named her Alice. Cute right? :D **

**So how do you think the group will do without Mai? But then again, what does Lin know about Shinigami? Mai could wake up in a few hours for all we know! ;)**

* * *

**Review replies!**

**Unknowngirl (Guest): I like the idea a lot! So I think we'll be seeing Angel-san soon. BTW, boy or girl? Or a spirit with no gender? Kinda like a guardian angel?**

**Dragon (Guest): Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Cutiepie228 (Guest): Yeah, I'm blushing! I'm excited to put Angel in, 'cause I think I have a good plan for him.**

**DepressedPerson (Guest): Yeah I know, don't worry. I just had to get the initial drama out of the way, and give you readers a chance to figure out Mai's shinigami business. And it was only the first day, so not much activity besides that elevator man and the mirror message.**

**HappyGuy (Guest): Yeah, I know. I'm brought everyone in now! I hope you like the case so far. **

**Curiousgirl (Guest): Another Q&A game! I will answer in complete sentences this time!**

**A: Yeah, I'll include the gang! :D**

**A:I thought of this story because I really like the idea of Mai being a Shinigami. It started out with me wondering why she was such a danger magnet. And then I was like, 'What if the souls are attracted to her?' Then I was like, 'What would attract so many souls?' I would think it's big amounts of powers. So what deals with souls, has large amounts of power, and hangs around dead people? Shinigami of course!**

**A: OMG! HAHAHA! Naru totally deserved to be a bit like a pervert! Think of it like this, I made it awkward so you would feel their feelings about it. Did I do well? ;D**

**A: Ghost Hunting. Right. Got it!**

**A: I know, I'm focussing a bit too much on Minori, Mai, and Naru. I just wanna get the drama out of the way so we could go into the Ghost Hunting. No interruptions, you know? **

**A: I actually do not know how I make it seem so short... Maybe because I dwell a bit on the actions of the characters more than their thoughts? After all, actions speak louder than words right?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Crescent T.**

**PS. How does it feel knowing that you just read 8,365 words?**


	8. ChapterSev Finding Alice

**RRS.7**

**Wah! I'm so very sorry everyone! I'm alive, don't worry! Just, moving took a long time, and in order to move without worry, we cut off our internet and TV. Then it took forever for my computer to get cleaned off (my Microsoft Word is back up! I was using word pad this entire time! 8D). And finally, some brain cell-less idiot named STEVE had to take forever to get my internet and TV back up! But when he got here, he made us hook it all up! Do not trust Comcast when it comes to these things guys. It does great work, except for customer service. -_-"**

**Then after that, on Naru and Gene-san's B-day, I got hit in the head with a hallow metal pole that's used to hold up volleyball nets (sign from God anyone? XD). It was after my team's scrimmage. Then, my coach and mom said to not use my brain (though I still had to do homework) 'cause I might have a concussion, so I wasn't allowed to type on the computer for some days. I just healed up completely yesterday evening! **

**Anyway, since it took such a long time (I was so restless! Wanted to write so badly!), I planned out the entire story! And there was an amazing result! ****There's a sequel coming up!**** :DDDD SO TOTALLY EXCITED!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own lullaby or 'Rest In Peace Department.' RIPD is a movie I saw which states that the American Shinigami Division is like an office. Completely modern ideas right? ;D *hint hint***

**PS. BTW! I finally decided on a good name for Mai's twin! I want it to be Mei! It hit me one day and I was like, 'that's perfect!'**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Finding Alice**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lin wasn't very much sure that he had enjoyed telling SPR's irregulars of Mai's state when they came back to base half an hour later.

"When did this happen?!" They all demanded fiercely.

"Not too long ago." He answered simply.

"Take me to her." Ayako commanded. "I want to see her condition."

"Matsuzaki-san, there is no need. Mai is alright." Lin protested.

"And how do you know that, huh? Did you forget to tell us you were a doctor too?" She defiantly glared up at him, hands perched upon her hips.

"Mai's abilities are growing." Lin sighed in defeat as Naru strolled in and spoke. "She is merely allowing her body to adjust to the new energy building up while she Astral-projects. Or we could've all listened to her complaining of the heat. She would've acted the same way she would if she had a fever." Naru calmly explained, searching everyone's faces carefully.

"Lin says that we shouldn't expect her help for this case, since this process may take a few days longer, but let just hope that she doesn't slack off while Astral-projecting, hm?" He nodded to them all while resting a perfect and pale hand on the desk he was leaning on.

"She may find something..." John murmured to himself.

"And come to me when she does." Masako nodded, finishing John's sentence.

Naru nodded at the two of them. "So Yasu, I would like you to do research on 'Alice' and 'Daniel' I want everything they participated in on this shop. Understand?"

Yasu nodded before launching himself at his own laptop.

"The rest of you need to report your findings during your walk-through earlier." Naru commanded, locating his favorite black notebook and a pen. "Mai, tea."

The room went deadly silent. Even Lin had stopped typing.

"Naru?" He questioned carefully, eyeing his charge.

"I'm fine." The youngest male replied. "Just a habit." He shrugged the entire ordeal off.

Ayako was the one who made him tea in the end. With that little mishap, everyone knew how much the girl's presence actually affected him. Empathic and worried glances were often shot his way when the team thought he wasn't looking. SPR could feel the sudden heavy air that had draped across the man's shoulders as though it were a cape.

Monk was the first to react. "Can't go an hour without Mai's tea can he?" He said to the rest of them jokingly. "Anybody else think that he's doing it all the time for a side of Mai?" He teased.

Naru bristled behind them. "Takigawa, thank you for volunteering to be first." The younger of the two let a polite smile cross his lips before he sat down and gestured for Bou-san to do the same.

The elder of the two swallowed thickly. He wasn't stupid; Naru was hell-bent on revenge for that embarrassment. Though he was a bit confused... Wouldn't Naru usually let something like this slide? Wasn't he above petty revenge?

Monk suddenly had an epiphany and a sky smirk danced over his features. Naru was Mai-addicted! Wouldn't take nicely to things that involved his precious assistant. He could practically see the other gathering Mai in his arms and glaring while a bright, neon sign over them said, 'mine.'

The monk in question sat down on the couch and gestured for John to join him. "We never told you what happened the first time around either." The green-eyed man pointed out. Naru nodded in acknowledgement to the statement.

"I know." He replied coolly.

There was a slight pause before Monk began the report. "We were setting up that camera in the pool area when it happened. I'm not sure if it's on the video or not 'cause John's the one who had to turn it on."

The blonde priest nodded. "I don't remember if I did or not." He put in, slight confusion crossing his angelic features. There was a slight frown, and his brows furrowed as he attempted to recall the small detail.

"I see." Naru answered, brow creasing slightly as he wondered where his employees were taking this.

"Well," Monk turned his attention back to the black-clad teen before him. "I guess it's not on the video, but there was an... incident." John nodded along, showing his agreement rather than voicing it. "We had just finished setting up the camera and putting the caution signs around it, when John suddenly yelled."

John continued for the monk, more clear on the details then the elder. It comes with age. "There was a small child drowning in the empty pool area abruptly." At this, his face went a bit pale, the recollection seeming to frighten him.

"I didn't see any kid." Monk said darkly. That sentence sunk in for a moment before he plowed onwards. "But before I could say anything, John was throwing off his shirt and shoes, and diving into the water." He turned to the blue-eyed priest, a grin on his face. "Ten points, I say." The elder of the three jabbed an elbow into the Australian's side.

"Ha ha... Thanks mate." John let his lips twitch up uncertainly at the compliment.

"Anyway," Naru prompted impatiently, eyes flickering between the two men before him.

Monk turned his attention back to his boss with a slightly apologetic look. "Right. Well.. John took a while to come back up. I was shrugging off my shoes and shirt when his head, at long last, broke the surface of the water and he scrambled out of the pool."

John decided to explain. "I went down and followed the child deep into the pool when I noticed that the pool floor wasn't showing up. I remembered that I had dived into a five foot deep area of the pool... so I should've reached the bottom in seconds."

"You didn't." Naru stated, the result of the priest's story becoming predictable.

"Indeed." John agreed quietly, thinking a bit on the predicament. "I didn't." He plowed on suddenly, as though he had remembered there were others. "Then the small child unexpectedly disappeared. By that time, I figured out that it was all a trap and swam back up, but it had my leg." John took in a deep, calming breath and sat back into the cushions of the couch. "I reached down, and drew the sign of the cross on its forehead before it screamed. The next thing I knew, I was up at the surface again." The nineteen year old finished.

Naru took another few seconds to scratch something in notes before shutting his book with a loud snap. "Then, I would like you both to set up a thermal and night-vision camera in there. A battery powered one. With this, we'll have a larger possibility of seeing something in the water." The narcissistic boss of SPR commanded.

Monk hung his head in defeat while John merely nodded. "Was that all?" Naru asked suddenly.

The two nodded in sync. "There were no other incidents." John promised earnestly.

"Good. Now get to work; break is over." Naru commanded. "Lin, type this up." The self-important tea-addict handed his black notebook over to his Chinese elder.

"Okay." Lin answered shortly, turning to his laptop. Naru narrowed his eyes when a small detail was noted.

"Lin... didn't your laptop screen crack the other day?" He demanded quietly. "When were you able to get it fixed?" The younger of the two challenged.

Lin turned in his chair and blinked up at the young teen. "My laptop screen never broke..." The taller of the two played dumb... mostly for Mai's sake.

Naru was silent, knowing that Lin would not betray him. "I see..."

Unexpectedly, there was a gasp behind them. Masako was sitting upright; her back as straight as a rod. "Mai?" She breathed, eyes wide as she scanned the middle of the room. Her kimono sleeve was covering her mouth in an attempt to mask her surprise.

There, in the middle of the room, was Mai, wearing black clothing. It was a short dress that went to her knees, the skirt taking on a fan-like quality with all of the folds in it. The top was a smooth silk, with spaghetti straps. She wore black stockings and simple sandals to match. However, her appearance was monotone, as though she were a black and white photo left to dry and wrinkle in the sun. The petite brunette's entire appearance was faded... as though she could disappear at any possible second. Mai was discolored.. or washed out.

"Guys!" She suddenly gasped out, voice washed out and buzzing. It was almost as though she were faraway, or on another frequency. "It's the Lady! She's making her move!"

Naru snapped out of his shock. Why could everyone see her in the room? Was she that powerful? "Where?" Naru demanded, tossing his thoughts aside for later.

"Staircase! Come on!" Mai seemed to be yelling across the room to them, but her voice was in a pianissimo tone. The girl's expression was twisted into panic and despair.

"Lin!" Naru barked, taking control of the operation.

In seconds, everyone was down the hallway, running and following Mai's apparition. She seemed to flicker out of focus once in a while, but then reappear as though she was always there. The petite brunette also seemed to be running like the rest of them, instead of gliding above the floor. This reassured Naru of her condition, though he was still confused towards the subject of her black clothing.

Suddenly, Mai made a sharp left, and Naru had to throw his thoughts aside again as the grand staircase of the RMS Queen Mary ship made its appearance. Naru briefly wondered how long they had been running while he fought to catch his breath; he wasn't athletic in the least.

"There!" Came Mai's fuzzy voice; she still sounded as though she were speaking through a walkie-talkie. The girl raised an arm and frantically pointed towards Monk, who was being choked by something invisible to the team. John was nowhere to be seen.

A sharp and resounding whistle interrupted Monk's strangled gasps and grunts as he fought against his captor. Familiar glowing white orbs gleamed almost joyfully as they swooped towards the air above the monk. In a bright flash of white light, and a faraway scream of pain, he was released and fell to the floor. Ayako screamed something incoherent before rushing to the fallen exorcist's side. Masako accompanied her, deciding to assist in any way she could.

Mai let out a large breath of relief, which almost came out as a hiss as her friends' safety was guaranteed. She fell to her knees as the feeling soothed her earlier panic like the waves of the sea. "Thank god!" She breathed.

Naru was suddenly knelt down at her side, knowing that Ayako would be able to handle the Monk's condition. "Mai?" He questioned.

The said brunette turned to Naru, hearing his unspoken inquiry. "In an hour or so... my body should be taking a regular nap by now. I did stop her from touching me..." Mai cocked her head to the side a bit as she spoke. "I'll see everyone then. Can you live without tea for another hour?" She joked, an amused grin slipping across her features naturally.

Naru grunted. "I can get along just fine." He replied dryly.

Mai grinned in response. "I'll see you soon then! This is too tiring to continue; it takes up too much energy." The smaller girl gestured to her faded form before she patted Naru's head uncharacteristically and faded completely. "Take care of Monk and Ayako for me."

"Alright." The elder of the two agreed.

Naru slowly stood up, watching as the reappeared John and Lin carried an unconscious Bou-san towards base again. The walk back to base seemed to carry on forever this time.

* * *

Masako was the first to sit down on the couch later that evening as Ayako tended to Monk's wounds. "There was only one experience." She began as Naru sat down in front of her with his trusty black notebook. "In the nursery."

"What happened?" Naru inquired, scratching something into the notebook with a pen.

"There was singing." Masako announced. "It was so very quiet. I had to strain my ears to be able to hear it at all. I'm almost completely certain it was a young woman's lullaby."

"Was there anything else you could discern about the voice?" Naru questioned simply.

Masako took a moment to concentrate. "The words... they were, 'Oh hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us. And black are the waters that sparkled so greenly.' That was all I could hear before it completely stopped. I believe the woman finally noticed our presence."

The narcissist across from her sat back in the cushions of the sofa, legs crossed as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Lin, I want a thermal an night vision camera in there too. Also, call Yasu from wherever he disappeared to and have him report his findings." There was a pause before Naru made a frustrated grunt. "Information gathering has been taking too long." He suddenly announced. "I think it's time we attempt to solve this case in the same manner as we did the Yuasa High School case."

Masako looked up at the teen who had stood suddenly. "What do you mean?" Her doll-like features were slightly tinged with confusion.

Naru's fingers suddenly traveled to his temples. "I simply mean that we should conduct interviews with the guests on this ship."

Ayako spoke up for the first time since the team had arrived back in base. "That's unreliable though... this place is famous for its haunting, so many people might show up and completely lie for attention."

Naru sighed. "I realize that Matsuzaki-san, however, we don't have much of a choice here. We don't know if the Lady is in control of every ghost here, or if the children are working with themselves. We might have to do double exorcisms."

Ayako's lips thinned into a line as she thought. "Well _I_ think they're all under the Lady's control." She spoke haughtily.

Naru turned his attention to her fully for the first time. "What makes you say that?"

The fiery red haired lady paused, not wanting to say, 'Just a feeling.' She knew she wasn't Mai. "Well think about it!" She blurted out. "Why would so many children stick together here? I'd think maybe a group of playmates would be normal if they all died together and didn't want each other to leave, but it seems like there's more than that." She began, finding a plausible angle to construct her viable argument around.

"She is correct... surprisingly." Masako put in, her kimono sleeve going to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her 'humph!'

"What do you mean by that?!" Ayako demanded fiercely.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"Why you-!"

"Matsuzaki-san." Naru cut in.

The fire of anger that had flared up in Ayako's eyes suddenly died down before she turned to Naru; a defeated sigh escaping her lips. "Well... What if the Lady was trapping them here? Telling them that if they followed her rules, they could see their parents again or something like that?" The Shinto priestess suggested.

"So like the Doll House case..." Masako nodded along.

Naru put a hand to his chin, rubbing it while in thought. "You may be correct Matsuzaki-san, however, we need more information."

Ayako smirked triumphantly.

"Hopefully, when Mai awakes, she may have some." Naru finished.

* * *

It was dark and cold. No orbs of light swirled around, providing at least some sort of lighting in the dreary astral-plane. Even the second Naru wasn't here. Mai sighed. Forget that hypothesis! This couldn't be the astral-plane. She was most likely in the subconscious of her mind. Her very own dreamscape.

Mai inspected the waves of darkness around her, obviously bored. It was thick and smooth, like marble, but softer than fresh snow. When Mai moved, there was a visible ripple in the air, almost as though the dark blanket surrounding her was protesting against the movement. The brunette smile a tiny bit before ceasing all movement and waiting patiently.

Today she'd see her human self here.

Today was July third.

The face Mai made was one that was unreadable. Most likely because she hated to wait for her other self annually. It was another Shinigami thing. Ever year, as a promise or agreement Mai made with the old guy in charge, Mai had to let a part of her human soul cross the bridge and go over to the old guy's side. It was like a Shinigami birthday. If a part of the human soul leaves, then there is more room for the Shinigami soul to grow. But as much as a birthday it was, it was also an anniversary for their deaths. After all, a Shinigami is made the same day the soul is forced into the Rest In Peace Department, which is the day they died.

Mai sighed as she felt the ripple of movement in the darkness around her again. Her other self was making its appearance again this year.

Ah... there she is.

A Mai of the age of thirteen was suddenly in front of her, glowing a bit as though they were on the astral-plane. Mai smiled at her younger self and shook her head slightly. "You can't go this year."

There was a long silence. "Why not?" Her blank facial was not surprising.

Mai smiled. "Because Naru needs you." She knelt down to her younger self's height and put a hand on her head. "Naru needs _you_ more than me right now. _I_ need _you_ until we can find Mei. Okay?"

The younger Mai locked eyes with the elder. "They're going to notice..." She pointed out uncomfortably.

Mai grinned. "Not if SPR cleanses an entire ship in a few days."

The younger seemed to search Mai's eyes carefully. "Okay." She agreed finally.

Mai smiled softly again and took her younger self's hands. "No matter how strong the pull is to get there, don't do it. You can go _after_ we finish this case okay?"

The younger nodded. "Okay." She repeated.

"Good. I know it might hurt a little bit, but it's for Naru. You've got to do it for Naru. I promise to help you stay back, so just do your best for me."

"I will." She answered, her face still blank.

"Good..." Mai grinned. "I've got to go now, but if you need any help at all, just call me again."

The younger nodded her head. "See you."

"See you." Mai replied before fading away from the darkness.

The younger brunette was no all alone in the darkness again. She smiled softly to herself, glad for the new task to ease her boredom. "For Naru." She repeated to herself.

* * *

It was then that Mai awoke from her deep slumber. Slowly, she shook and peeled off the now dry towels on her body. Mai smiled softly to herself before realizing what day it was again. The tiny smile that made its way onto the brunette's face dropped as Mai located her luggage underneath the bed.

It was her fourth year being dead today. It was also the same day she would've turned seventeen had she still been alive.

Slowly, Mai sifted through her clothing, finding herself a black skirt and lacey blouse. She went through the motions of dressing herself before realizing that she should wear the same sandals and stockings she had an hour earlier. It went with the clothing.

The petite brunette went to the art deco mirror in the suite, finding some clips to put up her hair into a short waterfall-style. As she gazed intently at her reflection, it shifted, warped, and changed into a completely different person. Mai gasped.

"You!" The reflection said. It was a girl around her age dressed in what seemed to be a calico dress. "I remember you! You came here before! For the children!"

It was then that Mai realized that the girl before here was a ghost. She had a curtain of straight, blonde hair and shining amber eyes the same shade of Mai's when she used her abilities. Her skin was fair, without any scars to mar it. However, the blue calico dress she sported was sagging off of her body, dripping wet. Her skin was shining and completely white, as though she had just taken a dip in a freezing pool.

"Yes, that was me." Mai nodded at the girl, blinking in confusion. "I don't remember you though..."

"That, of course, is simply because the children continuously were a nuisance. I wasn't allowed to get close to you, but I've found a loop hole." The girl explained.

"To see me?" Mai inquired ridiculously loud.

The girl seemed to be resisting to rolling her eyes, but her pleasant smile showed her amusement. "Yes. I came to warn you!"

"Of?" Mai prompted.

"The Lady of course! She's getting stronger Miss Maihime." The young lady answered quickly. "You have three days until she becomes completely impossible to stop! She's going to become an insane demon if this continues!" The young woman in the mirror's voice quivered as she frantically explained the situation.

Mai couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. "I see." She purred to herself.

"Why are you smiling?!" The girl cried exasperatedly. "This is the apocalypse for the rest of us!"

Mai grinned at the lady. "Does that mean you're all stuck here because of her?" She inquired, brows raised.

The girl paused and blinked, slowly nodding. "Yes. Why?"

Mai's rare smirk of triumph danced across her face again. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

_If I rush the investigation along, the entire ship can be cleansed, and the Society won't notice my human soul not crossing over. _Mai grinned to herself. "Okay. I'll make sure to save everyone. But two questions. One; where's the Lady hiding?"

The girl's eyes grew wide with relief before she answered. "The suite she shared with her lover." She answered quickly, looking around the room as though she could be caught any second.

"Okay. Secondly, what's your name?" The petite brunette smiled softly, using a soothing tone as she spoke.

The elder of the two seemed to calm herself. "Marie. Marie Sanders." She answered. "I have to go now... they'll notice that I'm missing."

"They?"

"The children. I watch over them." She answered softly.

"Ah... well I don't want to hold you. Just try to keep them from making any trouble this time around." Mai smiled widely at the girl.

"I will. Goodbye, Miss Maihime." Marie smiled before the mirror warped once more, changing back into Mai's own reflection.

The petite brunette stretched her sore limbs and went to the front door. There, she stepped into her black sandals, and locked the suite door behind her.

She had important information to deliver!

With that thought, Mai couldn't help but walk with a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

**YIPPEEE! Finally, phase one completed! Information has been gathered! All that's left for this phase is a couple of interviews and Yasu telling everyone what he found. How does this case sound to everyone right about now? Good? Bad? How about Mei's name? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review!**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

* * *

**Hikari Reizumi (Guest): Oh thank god! I was so worried about the possibility of FanFiciton shutting down. *wipes brow* I am in tears of relief right now...**

**Unkowngirl (Guest): Haha... You're so excited that it's contagious. I will make sure to incorporate Angel... but maybe in the next story... I have a great idea for her to come in! As always, I appreciate your reviews!**

**Hmm... that's a really good theory! Maybe if someone is reading something they like it seems much shorter than what it really is! **

**Dragon (Guest): I'M ALIVE NOW! YIPPEE! I promise I will never take that long ever again! **

**Cutiepie228: *biggggggg smileee* You're encouragement is so very appreciated!**

**OMG! NO ONE DIE! NO ONE DIE! I WILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR PARENTS/RELATIVES!**

**HappyGuy (Guest): Wow... I feel so proud that everyone would come here. Oh! I'm sorry if I wasn't clear! I'm a girl everyone! Gee... I should've made that clearer... Oh, and you can call me Crescent!**

**Curiousgirl (Guest): Oh god! Please no one die! I swear no one will ever wait that long again! I don't know mouth-to-mouth, so I can't save anyone! *enters full on panic mode***

**DepressedPerson (guest): Do not worry! I am definitely okay with names! I made up Marie Sanders on the spot. XD**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Your feedback is very much appreciated!**

**KittyGirl (guest): *horrified face* DO NOT SPEAK OF IT! WRITER'S BLOCK SHOWS IT'S UGLY FACE IF YOU SPEAK OF IT!**

* * *

**~Crescent T.**


	9. Ch9 Let the Exorcisms Begin Next Chapter

**RRS.8**

**Hey guys! I'm back already. Just trying to make up for that lost time during the past month. But updates will be pretty slow for the next few weeks because it's volleyball season, and I don't get home until like... five. After the season is over however, I'll have lots of free time! I might be able to update twice a week if I'm lucky! Sound good?**

* * *

**Chapter Name: ****Let the Exorcisms Begin... Next Chapter**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

The door to SPR's base creak and squeaked noisily as Mai walked in. The room was silent for a moment, not really understanding how Mai was so early to wake up from her deep sleep. The shocked faces from everyone but Naru told her so.

The said narcissist merely nodded to her in greeting. "Good, you're here. I want tea."

Mai smiled weakly before heading to the electronic tea maker in the corner of the large room, but as she passed the team, she snickered. "You know, you can catch flies if you let your mouths hang open like that." She jabbed, finally arriving at the small table holding the portable stove.

Masako and John were the first to snap out of their trances. "It's nice to see you again too, Mai." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Her indigo eyes were slightly lidded with the sentence.

"Same here Masako!" Mai happily chirped, refusing to be derailed by the other's unenthusiastic response.

"Mai!" Monk and Yasu were second, immediately making their way to suffocate the girl in what they liked to call 'a bear hug.' "I was so worried!" Yasu wailed dramatically, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Can't breathe!" She choked out, attempting to push against her elders' chests.

_Thwack! Smack! _"Let go of the poor girl you idiots! You're suffocating her!" Came Ayako's immediate response. When the two men were safely pouting in the background (which was the coffee brown couch Masako and John were sitting in), the fiery red haired priestess turned to Mai. "How are you?" She inquired.

Mai smiled. "My fever broke. Don't worry, it's an annual thing. I haven't had great health since I was real young." She waved a dismissive hand, turning back to the tea kettle as it whistled.

"You were a sickly child?" Came John's voice from the comfortable couch as he set something on the mahogany coffee table before him.

Mai nodded a bit wistfully. "When I was really young, in elementary school, I couldn't do a lot of the physical activities because of my health. The sports day, field trips that were outside, and even P.E." Mai explained as she set more tea for the others on the portable stove.

"Wow... I can't imagine that..." Came Monk's opinion as he finally stopped grumbling about 'a violent doctor.'

"I can't imagine our poor little Mai being crippled!" Yasu cried out dramatically, always the drama king. He slammed a fist onto the clear glass of the coffee table before him, which was surrounded by a frame of polished wood.

Mai shrugged. "Well... people have strange pasts. It's not like we could just come right out and explain them right?" Mai smiled at everyone as she set Naru's tea down before him. "Would Monk suddenly say that he never really knew his mother? Or that Ayako's grandfather passed away recently? Would John tell us about the reason for him to become a priest at such a young age? What about Masako? Would she tell us about the relationship she has with her father and brother?" She inquired, handing each person their tea as she spoke their names. "Would Lin maybe tell us about all of the siblings he left behind in China? Would Naru ever tell us about his parents, who one of them happens to be a professor?"

The room was silent for a moment before John spoke up from the couch again, having not moved from his position next to Masako. "Where are you getting these ideas Mai?" He inquired, rubbing his chin confusedly.

The brunette in question blinked and furrowed her brows. "I'm just making examples. Why?" She cocked her head to the side before sitting down by a porthole window. She pulled the pink and blue curtains apart, admiring the orange sunset as it set over the sparkling ocean. The girl then turned her attention back to her team.

"My grandfather really did pass away." Ayako said quietly, looking down into her teacup with remembrance.

"I'm sorry." Mai murmured to her empathetically.

"My parents divorced when I was really young, and my father won custody over me." Monk announced to Mai as he watched her movements.

"I began training for priesthood at a really young age." John piped up, almost cheerfully.

Masako chose not to speak, but her expression screamed volumes as she gazed intently into the porcelain teacup in her petite hands. The traditional girl would've looked like a tea doll, if not for the western tea cup she held onto tightly.

Lin swirled around in his computer chair, which was extremely rare. "I left twelve younger siblings with my mother..." He said quietly, in an almost cold tone. He had heard of some Shinigami being able to peek into a soul's past.

"How did you know one of my parent's was a professor?" Naru demanded, putting down his black notebook and looking at the girl.

"Lin said it once during the Blood Stained Labyrinth Case." Mai answered smoothly. "Like I said... I just guessed... I can't believe it was all true..." Mai blinked hard at them. She absentmindedly noted how the orange light streaming in through the porthole lit up the red walls with golden swirls along them.

"That's freaky." Yasu muttered into his hand as he rubbed his chin. "Is it her physic abilities? Like... dangersense or something in the ESP Latent Physic sect.?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Funny, Yasu."

"I'm not laughing." The elder rubbed his chin and stared at Mai. "How could you be right on the spot for everyone?"

The brunette shrugged. "I... just felt it?" Her tone came out as a question as she desperately tried not to look at anyone. Lin also seemed to relax at this, and turned back to his computer screen.

"Intuition again?" Monk spoke up from the other couch facing the coffee table too.

"Maybe." Ayako agreed from beside him.

"Now that we're on the subject of Mai's abilities, what was going on just a while back?" Yasu piped up.

The petite brunette turned to her elder. "My abilities are getting stronger everyday... I think. So my body was... I think... adjusting to the new amount of energy?" She cocked her head to the side.

"It's probable." Came Naru's input.

"Oh!" Mai suddenly gasped. "I just remembered what happened when I woke up!" The teen seemed extremely excited. The petite girl turned in her window seat and looked at Naru expectantly. She smirked triumphantly again, which was a rare sight for SPR.

"Ohhh~!" Yasu sang. "She's smirking! She only does that when she'd topped Naru or has important information! My guess is the second one." He bet.

"Agreed." Monk cut in.

Naru picked up his notebook and leafed through the yellow tinted pages to find a fresh one. He nodded towards Mai to begin, his inky blue bangs swaying with the action.

"So I met the ghost of a Marie Sanders. She's the girl taking care of the children's ghosts. And guess what? She gave me some important information!" Mai smirked wider, wringing her hands with excitement.

"Which is?" Naru prompted, almost impatiently. Perhaps he was just as excited at getting a new break in the case?

Mai's smirk grew almost sadistic, but she pushed the emotion back. "The Lady's location! It's the suite she and her lover shared before they passed away."

Naru locked gazes with Mai, searching her face intently. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Naru." She said seriously this time. "I feel... a pull, I guess, towards that place. Like I _need _to go there."

They sat staring at each other for a moment longer and Mai was able to study his form. Naru was sitting in a velvet red arm chair at one of the short sides of the coffee table, his legs crossed gently. Both of his smooth, porcelain-like hands were rested atop his charcoal black notebook, a pen balanced between his fingers. The teen seemed abruptly much wiser, as though he had seen many years as he sat back in the cushions comfortably. His head was tilted to the side slightly, as he stared at Mai with a look that almost seemed... gentle and curious. He stared at her through his thick black lashes and inky blue bangs, looking into her own chocolate colored eyes for the truth.

Noll himself was studying Mai. She seemed to balance herself almost elegantly upon the window seat. Her slender legs crossed, giving him a view of her thighs. Going up, he studied her plain black skirt and lacey black blouse. It was a plain tank, with a lace cover that bunched together at the waist in order for the shirt to fluff out a bit. It seemed that the lacey top was the center of attention, due to the fact that it was almost completely slit in half, stopping only at the bunching material at the bottom. The lace was the only thing covering her slender shoulders, which were hunched forward due to how her hands were gathered towards her torso. Going further up, Naru noted how the brunette's hair was pinned up, showing off her slender neck. The orange sunlight was shining off of her hair, giving her form an almost hazy look. He finally trailed up to her intense amber eyes, that seemed to be willing him into believing her.

The moment was broken when Naru nodded."I believe you."

Mai smiled warmly, her cupid bow lips twisting up with the motion. "Good. 'Cause she also told me that all of the ghosts on this ship are being trapped by her."

"Aha!" Ayako grinned triumphantly, shaking a manicured fist and her bracelets. "I was right!" She rested her hands back onto her thighs, which were covered by the same yellow clothing she wore the first time all of SPR met. The one with the vine going up one side of the long skirt, and a business suit-like jacket. Mai didn't know what they were called.

"Tell you later." Came Monk's voice when he noticed her confused face, his dirty blonde hair down on his shoulders today. He wore a regular red tee with a small v-neck along with regular and dark colored jeans.

"But..." Mai became slightly uncomfortable, suddenly finding the floor pattern more interesting than sliced bread.

"Go on, Mai." Naru urged, this time taking on the intense gaze Mai held moments ago.

The chocolate brown-eyed girl locked gazes with Naru's indigo colored ones once more. Almost uncertainly. "Miss Marie said that we have three days to cleanse the entire ship... because after day three, the Lady will be unstoppable." Mai said quietly.

A thick silence engulfed the room in its embrace. The tension in the air seemed electrified and buzzing under the surface; waiting to zap something or someone. Naru was the first to break it. "That's more than enough time." He smirked slyly, sitting back into his chair again. "Especially since Yasu should now have the information I requested."

"More like commanded." Monk muttered to Ayako, who nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"In the mean time Takigawa, take Matsuzaki-san with you and change the camera's batteries." Naru shot back coolly.

"But I'm injured!" Monk protested in a loud, whiney voice.

"Which is why I'm sending Matsuzaki-san with you, unless you would like to be pulled from the rest of the case to 'heal up.'" Naru replied in an icy tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine..." Monk muttered dejectedly.

Naru's attention turned to the team's researcher, his indigo gaze resting on the teen's form. "Yasu." He said smoothly, the command already evident.

"Right." The elder nodded, cracking open his laptop. "Anyway, Daniel Arlington and Alice Charles were engaged before they got onto this ship. They were supposed to have their wedding on the ship." He set the miniature computer onto the coffee table.

At this, Mai's eyes widened as the Lady's story clicked into place. She came closer to the team and sat next to Ayako, which was the only seat open. Now the seating arrangements were Ayako, Monk, and herself on one couch (respectively), while John, Masako, and Yasu sat in the other (also respectively). To Bou-san's left and John's right was Naru's arm chair, which he was currently occupying. Lin sat not too far, surrounded by boxes of equipment, and shelves of even more equipment.

When she sat down, she nodded to Yasu to continue the story. "Their parents didn't allow the marriage, so they wanted to do it in secret. And they would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for the attack that happened. The Lady's wedding was during the World War II era, so the boat was being used as a military hideout."

"So what seemed like a harmless cruise ship was actually a Navy hideout." Mai nodded along.

"Exactly." Yasu nodded, his glasses gleaming as pages and pages of research scrolled down his computer screen. "Unfortunately, the enemy found out, and attacked the night of their wedding."

Naru scratched the notes into his notebook. "Mai said something about Mr. Arlington being pinned for a crime in her dream..." He prompted, looking towards his researcher.

"Ah, yes. Apparently, a 'friend' of Mr. Arlington's 'accidentally' put down on his files that he had betrayed the army. In actuality, Mr. Arlington had served the number of years he had been drafted for, and was to go home. When the person above them, Colonel James Fennell, found out, he ordered his troops to kill Daniel Arlington on sight." Yasu said, taking in a breath.

Mai covered her face with her hands and let out a tired sigh that no one in SPR had ever heard from the girl. When her hands came down, it suddenly seemed like the petite brunette had aged many years right before their eyes. "The human emotion of betrayal strikes again, huh?" She muttered quietly, her now coffee colored orbs staring into space. "Well, I can't say I missed it."

Monk was the first to react, reaching over and hitting the girl over the head with a fist gently. "Geez Mai! You're creeping me out with all the grandma talk! You're only sixteen!" He scolded playfully.

"Seventeen." Mai couldn't help but correct, suddenly looking down into her lap.

Ayako blinked. "Since when?!" She screeched. "You should've told us! We could've all had a big birthday party-" The fiery priestess suddenly stopped speaking at the dead look in the usually cheerful girl's orbs. Her eye color was now darker than coffee brown. It was almost a black.

"I don't _want_ a birthday party." The said seventeen-year-old cut in with a monotone voice.

The room went silent at the girl's attitude, as the team stared at Mai. Even Lin had turned in his chair with his curiosity. Who would've thought that the bright and cheerful Mai wouldn't want a birthday party?

"Why not?" John questioned soothingly and gently.

"I hate my birthday." Was Mai's monotone reply.

The silence was suffocating as the room processed these words. The only people who recognized the look in the girl's eyes were Lin and Naru. Naru because he held that look himself many times, and Lin because he had seen it on Naru.

"Why?" Ayako whispered, seemingly afraid of breaking the silence and tension completely. "That's like hating the fact that you were ever born."

Mai made a wistful smile. "Maybe that would've been easier." She replied vaguely, chuckling bitterly.

At this, the Miko took in a large breath. Anger was suddenly bubbling through her veins as she pulled her hand back and sent it flying forward across Mai's cheek, tears rolling down her face. Lin recognized the look the Miko was wearing. It was the same look Mai wore the day he told her of the fact that he hated the Japanese.

Ayako's heart was pumping fast and hard, the same way it did when she lost her temper. _But this is different_. The shrine maiden thought as she clenched the fabric over her heart. _I feel so sad..._

Mai's head had snapped towards the miko, who had been sitting in the middle of the couch and used her outside hand to slap the girl. Mai didn't react; her face completely blank, even when she turned her head back around to face everyone.

"Why would you say such a thing Mai?!" Ayako demanded. "You can't say such a thing! You should be grateful you're alive, or you wouldn't have met any of us! But if you're so bent on hating the fact that you were born-" The Miko sniffed hard. "You can forget about _me_ protecting you EVER AGAIN!" At this, the shrine maiden stood quickly, and stormed out of the room.

Monk rose from his seat, deciding to follow. The other irregulars did the same, but not without sending a disapproving look towards Mai. When they were gone, Mai put a hand to her swollen cheek, hiccupping as tears filled her eyes.

Lin turned the camera sitting next to his laptop on, happy that it was already facing the couches.

"I have a right to." Mai whispered to herself. "It's only right that I should."

"Why?" Naru questioned from his armchair, having heard her whispers.

Mai locked gazes with him, hers so full of pain, loneliness, and desperation. "I lost something very important to me on my birthday... and if I hadn't been born, I never would've lost it."

"That's stupid." Naru snorted.

_Speak for yourself. _Lin thought.

"If you had never been born, you never would've gained it." He finished.

Mai let out a shuddering sigh as she closed her eyelids and sat back. "It was my mother Naru." She whispered. "She died because of an infection that bothered her when I was born. It's the reason why I was so sickly as a child."

"Your mother died when you were in middle school." Naru pointed out.

"The infection came back four years ago, almost like a cancer." Mai said through clenched teeth as she frantically tried to keep herself together.

"I see." Was Naru's short reply. He listened to Mai's deep breaths as she attempted to clam herself. "Then we share the same reasons Mai." He tried, in an attempt to make up for the pain he caused her.

Mai opened her eyes with surprise, looking at the boy who was actually only older than her than a couple of months, now that they were both the same age. "You hate your birthday?" She questioned innocently.

"No one knows when it happened, but I lost a... relative." Naru answered slowly, carefully choosing his words. "We shared the same birthday, which is why we mourn for him on that day."

Mai leaned forward. "Was he really important to you Naru?" She asked innocently.

Naru locked gazes with her, suddenly smiling sadly. "More than you could ever know." He replied cryptically and wistfully.

Mai let silence envelop them before deciding to take a chance. "Hey Naru?" She began quietly.

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?" She asked shyly and tentatively.

Naru frowned a bit at the pink covering the girl's cheeks. _What is she so embarrassed about? _ "September nineteenth, Mai."

Mai suddenly put a finger to her chin. "Aya? Where have I heard that date before...?" For a moment, she turned several ideas in her head. "Oh! It's my spirit guide's birthday! He mentioned that it was an important date to him once before!" Mai bopped a fist into her open palm. "Haha, what a coincidence right?"

In truth, Mai was extremely suspicious. How come the other 'Naru' had the same birthday as the real one? The petite girl suddenly felt dread pile into her stomach as she continued to think about the possibilities.

The keychain...

A dead relative...

The astral plane and its orbs of lights (spirits)...

Mai's complexion abruptly drained of all color and her heart clenched tightly as she stared into space. Her lungs felt constricted; as though some force was pushing on them from all sides. Mai clenched her hands into fists until her knuckles went white. The petite girl's widened and fear filled eyes shifted until they landed on Naru, who was studying his previous notes.

_Oh. My. God. _

Mai suddenly groaned loudly and flopped back into her cushion. "Why does it all have to be so complicated?! It's not fair!"

_I've been calling him 'Naru' the entire time!_

"What's not fair?" Naru questioned confusedly.

Mai ignored him. "I figured it _all_ out Lin." She said vaguely. "Guess who just happens to be my spirit guide?" The girl bit out sarcastically.

Lin turned around so quickly in his computer chair, that Naru thought the man would surely fall off. "S-Seriously?" The Chinese man chocked out.

Naru turned his slightly wide-eyed gaze towards Mai, who was now studying him intently. Naru almost flinched, having not noticed her gaze. Just what had this girl discovered to elicit such a response from his usually reticent assistant?

"Yeah..." Mai responded quietly. "It seems so." The sharp look in her eye faded softly, until her eyes were clouded in deep thought. "I have to speak with him soon." She murmured to herself, putting a hand on her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully.

* * *

A few hours later, Mai felt something prickling at the back of her mind. She had been thinking about the two twins deeply, trying to figure them out, understand, before she broke down in tears. At the same time, she was fighting off her human soul, not allowing her to leave their shared body.

_This is strange... _Mai thought. She had never felt something like this, even when she had gotten a few concussions on cases. Not even a regular headache hurt this bad.

It wasn't really that painful, but it was certainly annoying. It continuously buzzed furiously in the back of her mind, taunting her to pay attention, even though she was _supposed_ to be doing her paperwork. Mai looked down at the stack of papers on her desk mournfully.

...

...

...

Ah hell! She could skip one day right?! Besides! What if this prickling sensation was important information to the case? Maybe the ghosts were trying to show her something?

Mai nodded to herself triumphantly. With that reasoning, even Naru couldn't argue if/when he found her asleep on her desk. With these thoughts, Mai promptly allowed herself to be taken into the calling and beckoning sensation carefully. Taking in a large, deep breath, the petite girl began to block the outside world from her, allowing herself to be sucked within the depths of her sub-consciousness.

It was almost as though the light from the real world had suddenly disappeared in a blur of colors. Darkness began to envelope her form, and oddly, she wasn't cold. It was that same, thick, darkness from earlier.

Mai frowned deeply. She had never pulled herself into this place before. Never before had she been able to even _locate_ it. A thought suddenly struck her. Was her human side calling her for help?

Mai eagerly searched the darkness for the glowing form of her younger self, her brown eyes darting around the darkness. A glowing person shouldn't be that hard to spot right?

Suddenly, there was a light. No... it was more like a faint glow. Whispering voices abruptly began speaking into her ears, echoing in the darkness. It was almost as though someone had changed the frequency to a radio, but it wasn't quite there. Mai imagined a person struggling to find the right radio station on an old boom box, and cocked a brow at her own thoughts.

Mai listened closely to the whispers, ignoring her thoughts of the radio for now. Was, perhaps, this another lead on the case?

"You don't belong here."

"I have something I need to do."

"Like all the others."

"I refuse your request."

"Then I shall use force."

"Bring it on."

The whispers suddenly died, as though the radio had been cut off. Mai took this as her cue to begin walking towards the glowing light. Her steps echoed harshly in the silent and surreal plane, and the noise hurt her ears. Again, the darkness shifted with her as she moved, protesting against it with vibrations and ripples throughout the vast plane.

The petite Shinigami continued to walk.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Aya? Why did it seem like the light was never coming any closer?

Step, step, step.

Step, step, step, step.

Mai felt a suddenly wave of panic crash into her heart.

Step, step, step, step, step, step, step, step.

No... It wasn't working!

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap!

Mai's feet were now slapping the invisible ground beneath her feet. Still, the light/glow was not edging closer to her at all. In fact, now it seemed to be running away from her.

Mai stopped and fought to swallow and process sweet air in her lungs.

This was ridiculous. She needed to calm down and think. Why was the light evading her? Why was she in this place? Why could she hear those whispers? Who was speaking? What was the conversation about?

Mai shook her head. There were too many questions and not enough answers. And if she begun to formulate her own theories with such little information, the facts would be twisted to suit them. This was completely unnecessary.

The petite brunette suddenly felt something slap into the back of her head roughly, and she crashed to her knees. Immediately, she lifted her head to find who or what had hit her, but when she noticed that the force of the impact was still lingering, she knew it was a headache.

As though the migraine knew her thoughts, it began to pound against her skull relentlessly. In approval. Mai gripped the sides of her head and clenched her teeth. Her small head soon fell to meet her knees as she positioned herself into the fetal position. Except... upright and not on her side.

Suddenly, those whispers were back, but much, much, louder.

"I'm not leaving!"

"You must!"

"You can't make me!"

It went silent for a moment, before the other voice replied darkly, "Watch me."

A voice that promised what it declared...

It was so much clearer now.

It was her own voice, but... Who was she talking to?

* * *

**That's a wrap! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I forgot on Sunday since I was celebrating my youngest sister's birthday; she's two!**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter we'll be taking the final steps in the case so we can move on! :D**

**ANYWAYSSSSS**

**I have titles for the second story, and I want your feedback!**

**One: Vivacissimo of the Beating Hearts**

**Two: Allegro of the Beating Hearts**

**Three: Vivace of the Beating Hearts**

**Four: Vivacissumamente of the Beating Hearts**

**No, you don't have to know what it means, just tell me which one you think sound the best! :D Thanks for your help in advance!**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Unknowngirl (Guest): I'll come straight to you if I need help. :D**

**Dragon (Guest): You know, it's funny. Both you and Unknowngirl said the same thing! 'It's been a year already!' XD**

**Cuptiepie228 (Guest): Alive and well I am, my friend! XD Oh, the pic change was because this story focuses so much on Mai. The pic of Naru I had will go for the sequel, since that's what it's focused on. :D**

**Happyguy (Guest): Cheer me on for the next story too! :D**

**Curiousgirl (Guest): ...Isn't so we don't get things like the Piracy Act on us? I'm not very sure myself... plus, it's kinda like a courtesy. The same reason why we say 'please' and 'thank you' I guess.**

**DepressedPerson (Guest): As much as I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really... *Five hours later* ...really, really, really, really, really, really, really, *seven hours later* REALLY, *gulps large breath of air* want to, I can't... *Cries in a corner* STUPID HOMEWORK!**

**KittycatGirl (Guest): I swear that won't happen again. O.O**

* * *

**~Crescent T.**


	10. EXTRA

**Extra: Sunday Evenings**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

For the longest time (ever since she began working there), Mai would day-dream about what occurred at the SPR office on her day off. It was Sunday. Would Naru be demanding that she bring tea to his office? He certainly seemed like he enjoyed it enough to bother her every hour for a cup.

Or… would the office be eerily silent? After all, two reticent men were holed up in their lairs …er, offices, working. The petite brunette often found herself staring out of the window, towards the crossroads that would lead her to Dougenzaka, Shibuya for work.

_Ghost Hunting is a difficult job. _ Mai found herself thinking every Sunday morning. _But SPR is my family. Who wouldn't want to be near their only family? Especially if you were me!_

Therefore, Mai found herself unconsciously walking towards her kitchenette every hour to make tea. She missed her job… as awkward and strange as that sounded. Mai let out a small giggle at the thought, nursing the mug of tea she had curled her hands around.

Mai liked to call everyone her family. After all, they'd risked their lives for each other more than once. 'More than once' is one more than necessary in this life. You'd think you'd know who you were risking your life for before you did it but… the odd thing was, no one had.

Until, 'Kazuya Shibuya' was revealed to be 'Professor Oliver Davis.' _The _Oliver Davis. Who had slammed a 50kg block of aluminum into a wall using the physic ability known as 'PK.' Who had found a millionaire's child buried alive with his clairvoyance.

Mai couldn't get over that fact.

_That, and the reason why Oliver..er… Noll… er… What should we call him now? Does 'Naru the Narcissist' still work?_ Mai shook the thought off before wrapping her arms around her knees and sniffing. _Anyway, why he came here. To Japan. _She finished her thought.

_Eugene Davis… Gene…_

How had Mai missed the obvious differences between the twins? Oliver Davis never smiled. He smirked, scowled, and wore an emotionless mask. Eugene Davis, on the other hand, smiled, grinned, and laughed softly instead of snorting.

How had she not noticed that Eugene Davis was dead?

In Mai's defense, he wasn't transparent, much to the contrary belief. After all, Mai had been astral-projecting the entire time, but _she _still looked solid. Why couldn't Eugene-san then? He also had never tired to protest to the fact that Mai continuously addressed him by 'Dream Naru.'

That was probably what had hit Mai the hardest. It rammed into her morals like the car that had hit Eugene-san the day of his death.

_She _had called _him _Naru. It broke her heart, to say the least. Mai wondered why Eugene-san didn't seem to hate her for never asking his name. Anyway, the point was, Eugene-san must have been hurt every time she had cried to him (or _at _him) while still calling him 'Naru.'

Moments after her important discovery, Mai learned that 'Naru' was an extremely Japanese-accented way to pronounce 'Noll.' Not unlike 'Naru,' 'Noll' was a nickname too; a nickname to 'Oliver.'

Mai was absolutely certain that Eugene-san knew that, which, of course, broke her heart even more. Almost as though she had accidently dropped her glass heart and watched as it shattered on the floor. Then, she had to watch as the hundreds of pieces were crushed under a familiar pair of black shoes. Which, when she looked up, were followed by a pair of black slacks, a familiar black blazer, and a navy blue blouse. Black, black, black.

Mai slapped her forehead for the nth time for that thought. _How _had she not come to the conclusion that the black clothing was the tradition of mourning? She had worn them herself for the longest time, so how had she missed it?

Of course, flawless pale skin, inky blue hair, and startling tanzanite eyes followed the outfit. Mai had believed that the Narcissist was dressing in accordance to his features. A familiar conversation rang through her mind as the annoyed thought passed.

'_Have you ever had a case where you didn't know what to do?'_

'_No. I'm good at my job.'_

'_Wow. He's smart, _and _handsome.'_

'_You think I'm handsome?'_

'_W-well yeah! I mean, that's what all the girls at school were saying!' _

'_Hn. They have good taste.'_

Mai let out a frustrated shout and stomped her foot. That conversation had been exactly why she had deemed that tea-addict a narcissist! Naru was short for it!

To this day, years later, that conversation still irked her to no end. Her face was always flushed of embarrassment at that point, and she bit back harsh retorts. After all, her mother had raised her better. However, there was no stopping the scowl that made its way onto her face, directly displaying her displeasure.

Mai sighed. This always happened! She'd be thinking about the office and her family, then Naru, then how he lied to everyone for almost _two damn years, _and finally Eugene-san. She'd have to buy a new box of tissues at the end of each Sunday.

Mai sniffed one more time. She just _wished _that she had a chance to say goodbye. You know, at that tree on the outskirts of the forest in Noto. Eugene-san had merely popped in, saying that it might be the last time they ever saw each other. Mai bit down on her already tender lip hard as tears gathered in her eyes. She stood up with a heave, and took in a large breath before slapping her hands to her cheeks.

"Alright Mai!" She began speaking to herself, her voice echoing around the empty apartment. This fact, of course, only propelled her to speak louder. "Break time is over! You still have a lot of work to do!" Mai thought she gave relatively _amazing_ advice to herself. She merely needed to learn how to follow it.

With that, Mai pranced around her living room, feather duster in clenched tightly in her small, white hands.

* * *

A familiar man stood in the petite brunette's doorway. The girl was fast asleep on her couch, an arm hanging off loosely, and a rag underneath it. The taller of the two let an amused smile cross his face until he noticed the large trashcan full of tissues in the corner of the room. A frown danced across his admittedly handsome features; his brow crinkling as thoughts passed through his head.

The man's attentive gaze flitted over Mai's face, noting her puffy eyes before he strolled into the living room. Naru, as we all know it to be him by now, dropped a rather pathetic looking satchel onto the table before briefly sitting down in the arm chair. He nodded to the rocking chair across the room in greeting, knowing full well that it belonged to the said girl's mother. Again, Naru's deep sapphire blue eyes (tinted with grey) analyzed the room.

He had never been in Mai's apartment before.

The 'idiot scientist,' as so graciously nicknamed by Eugene, sighed before standing again. Uncertainly, he scouted the small, two bedroom apartment for Mai's bedroom. He opened the door to a room that had a thick air to it; as though the door hadn't been opened in years. Quick thinking bought him to the conclusion that this was Mai's mother's room, and that she hadn't gone inside for a very long time; most likely since her mother's death.

Naru immediately closed the door and made a small bow of respect before searching for Mai's room. Once he found it, he made sure to pull the covers off of the bed before going back to Mai.

Carefully, and ever so gently, the elder of the two slipped his arms under his assistant's small frame, and effortlessly lifted her. As he stood, he felt his muscles strain under the extra weight before he was completely upright. With smooth and quick strides, the man navigated his way into Mai's room, and set the girl onto her bed. He carelessly tossed the covers over her body before leaving the room, door closing behind him.

Naru dragged himself out of the puny apartment, making his way out of the door when he stopped. He suddenly raised his hand and placed a small, silver item on the door frame. The paranormal investigator let a smirk cross over his features before he, with cat-like grace, left the building in long strides.

_Idiots shouldn't leave their spare keys in the most obvious places. _He thought to himself amusedly as a familiar black van approached. Swiftly, Naru entered the car, the semi-triumphant smirk still dancing over his features.

Lin glanced at his charge with a wary eye through his long, black fringe. "Breaking and entering is against the law, Noll."

Naru glanced at him, the smirk growing haughty by now. "I was merely returning my assistant's bag, Lin. It was her fault that she left her spare key above the door way and fell asleep in the middle of cleaning."

Lin said nothing in reply, and Naru knew he was secretly laughing.

But still…. Those tissues and blotchy red bags under Mai's eyes kept poking at the back of his mind tauntingly.

He watched the scenery roll by through the car window the rest of the ride in thought.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? It was just an extra one shot I came up with a little while ago. Just thought I should share it with everyone. I'm still working on the next chapter, which is why I didn't post it yet, but I hope this makes a good peace treaty! Sorry for not updating in such a long time guys! Everything will be explained next chapter! :D BTW, this has nothing to do with Requiem as of yet, but it might eventually. Just keep this in the corner of your mind, k? =J**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
